


The Wolf and The Raven

by FireFandoming



Series: Alpha/Omega AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bird Castiel (Supernatural), Boners, Cas is a jerk, Cocaine, Crossdressing, Dean Winchester Mentioned, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endverse Castiel - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Full Shift Werewolves, Herbalism, High Castiel, High Sam Winchester, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Minor Original Character(s), Molestation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Sam Winchester, Past Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Psychological Trauma, Recreational Drug Use, References to Knotting, Sam is a naive baby, Sam is about 10 years old, Sammy can't handle his weed, Sammy's is a little shit, Sassy Sastiel, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Lust, Werewolf Sam Winchester, well kind of spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFandoming/pseuds/FireFandoming
Summary: Sam Winchester is last the living member of his pack. Or at least he hasn't seen any of his family in a long time. Sick and in pain Sam has accepted his death that is until a Raven with handsome blue eyes finds and decides the sick pup is worth saving. When Sam wakes up he's staring at the most handsome Alpha he's ever seen.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Intro :)

Sam curls up under a large tree, his whole body feels like it’s on fire. He can’t even shift back, he’s stuck in his wolf form. He’s ready to die, at least if he dies he’ll get to see his family again. Dean, his mother, he’d even be happy see his father again at this point. Just when Sam’s completely ready to die he hears a cawing from a tree across from him and using some of the strength he has left to look at what’s making the noise. The pup sees a raven with deep blue eyes. “Huh that’s strange, I didn’t know ravens could have blue eyes,” is the last thing Sam thinks before passing out.

When the wolf pup wakes up he feels a lot better. He’s in some kind of cabin. There’s a man sitting at a small table writing something in a book. He can’t help wonder what the man could be writing, not that he could read it. One thing John Winchester had been firm about was that omegas had no business learning how to read. Sam sniffs the air, Alpha. This man is an alpha and he smells amazing. Like cinder wood and honey, there’s something else though some undertone that that doesn’t smell very good. Sam can’t figure out what that is. Not that it matters he’s alone, lying in the bed of a strange alpha. That’s his only worry. When the man turns to face Sam and Sam sees the man’s eyes. That’s when he realizes this strange alpha is the raven he saw in the forest. They have the same blue eyes. “Ah you’ve finally decided to wake up little one,” The man says his voice rough and deep. The true voice of an alpha. Sam’s grateful to be a wolf right now if he were a boy his cheeks would flush from staring at the handsome alpha. Though Sam is sure his scent is giving his feelings away. “You had a very bad fever, but it wasn’t too hard to bring down,” The alpha tells him. The alpha gets up for his chair and walks over to Sam, sitting down on the end of the bed beside him. “Would you mind shifting so I can speak to you properly?” The man asks. Sam whimpers. If he shifts he’ll be without clothes, alone with an alpha, lying in the alpha’s bed. Sam hasn’t even had his first heat, he can’t give the alpha what he’s sure he wants. If he shifts can at least tell the alpha he hasn’t had a heat yet. Sam shifts it takes time and is painful because he hasn’t shifted in a while. When Sam does shift he’s too scared to speak, he just grabs the nearest blanket and wraps himself into it. “Can you speak? Are you mute or stupid or something?” The alpha asks sounding annoyed with Sam.

“I’m not stupid,” Sam says wanting to sound angry. By the soft chuckle the alpha does into his hand Sam doesn’t think he did a good job.

“You have a name? Or shall I just call you little one forever,” The alpha questions.

“My Mama Called me Sam but she’s dead now,” Sam tells the alpha.

“Ah, you’re an orphan that explains why a sickly omega pup was wandering the forest alone. My name is Castiel. Though I do hope you call me Alpha. I did save your life after all,” The Alpha Sam now knows as Castiel tells him.

Sam furrows his brow in annoyance. “You are not my Alpha,” Sam says trying to be stern and strong. Like Dean would be. Like an Alpha, pup would be.

Castiel lets out a low hum. “Not yet I’m not, but it’s not like you have any others to choose from,” Castiel says shrugging.

“You can’t have me I’m not old enough yet,” Sam says fearfully that the Alpha might not care he can’t and just have him anyway.

Castiel looks back at Sam. “Oh Sam I’d never claim an omega before their first heat. You don’t need to fear me. I’m not going to force myself on you,” The Alpha explains. Castiel gets up from the bed walking over to the fireplace in the middle of one room cabin. He comes to the cup with liquid in inside it. “Drink this it will keep your fever down,” The Alpha tells him.

Sam reluctantly takes the cup. If Alpha got his fever down and has plans of mating him Sam is sure the alpha wouldn’t poison him but he still has no idea what’s in the cup. Sam quickly chugs half the of the contents of the cup. Before stopping and sticking his tongue out in disgust. “What’s in this? It’s really nasty tasting,” Sam asks.

That makes Castiel chuckle again. “Medicine isn’t meant to taste good it’s meant to heal you. It’s Tea made from Meadowsweet, Peppermint, Black Elder as well as some rare trade ingredients Ginger and Turmeric to be exact. It also has my own special ingredient help any pain or anxiety you might be having still, though it will probably make you sleepy and hungry too. That’s okay you need sleep to heal and you could sure some meat on your bones,” The alpha explains. “Finish your tea,” he says tapping the rim of the cup. Sam brings the cup back up to his lips finishing off the drink.

“Who wastes turmeric in a drink?” Sam questions not realizing he’s said it out loud. He feels sleepy. He can’t quite see straight. He feels he’s floating. “Is this how Castiel feels when he’s flying?” Again Sam speaks without realizing it.  

Castiel looks over at him and smiles before laughing and kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Looks like my special ingredient kicked in,” Castiel says taking the cup and getting up from the bed. Sam begins to nod off again just as he falls asleep he here’s the fluttering of bird feathers.

When Sam wakes up again it’s dark outside. The only light in the cabin is the fireplace. There’s something cooking. It smells amazing. Sam still feels a bit floaty but he gets out the bed anyways not caring that he’s naked. This earns an eyebrow raise from Castiel, Sam fails to see what’s wrong with the actions he just wants some food. “I’m guessing you still feel funny?” Castiel asks. Sam just nods. “You’re really hungry aren’t you?” Sam nods again. Castiel pulls a cloth out of a basket and tosses it to Sam. Sam catches and sniffs it. “Mmm Alpha,” Sam says again not knowing he’s said this out loud.

Castiel smiles, “Yes it smells like your Alpha now put it on so I can cook without you distracting me,” He says. Knowing the pup probably won’t remember that line the morning.

“Yes Alpha,” Sam says.

Castiel looks over at him. “Say that again little one,” He says and a hint of his alpha voice seeping into his tone.

“Yes Alpha,” Sam repeats. Making Castiel grin. After a few minutes messing with the cloth. Sam is ready to give up. He hears Cas sigh before getting up from his place by the fire and walking over to Sam pulling the cloth over Sam's head. It’s only when the cloth is draped over the omega that he realizes it a tunic shirt all along. Of course his small body it looks much more like a dress. For omegas to be made to wear dresses regardless of their primary sex is common, though Sam’s been never made too.

“You look good wearing my tunic as a dress. I think I'd like to see in a white one better, however,” Castiel says.

“Why would anyone that has enough turmeric to put it drinks keep and any of their tunics white?” Sam questions the reference to a wedding going over the pup’s head. Castiel just shakes his head and mutters something to himself doesn’t quite here.

After sometime longer and a wooden plate is sat in Sam’s lap and Castiel has one in his lap as well. “Eat,” Castiel says.

Sam plate is gone quickly. “More,” The omega depends.

“Oh so just because I got you stoned you think you can boss around your alpha now?” Castiel says a slight anger in his voice but mostly annoyance.

Sam frowns. “More, Please, Alpha,” Sam says much more properly.

“That’s much better,” Castiel says taking Sam’s empty plate and replacing it with a full one. “That’s all there is for the night so don’t ask for more,” Castiel says sitting down to finish off his own plate of food. When they’re both done eating. Castiel takes a small smoking pipe from his desk placing something from one of the many jars in the cabin inside it. Then lights his pipe using the embers from the fire before placing the pipe in his mouth. “Back up in bed for you,” Castiel says to Sam. The omega pouts but climbs back up in the bed. Castiel puts out the fire completely before climbing into the bed with Sam.

The smoke from Castiel’s pipe smells terrible but for reason, Sam enjoys it being blown in his face enough to curl up on Castiel’s chest so he gets all of it.


	2. Hand Plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel learns what happened to Sam's family.

 

When Sam wakes up he doesn’t really remember the night before, not after the tea he drank that is. He pushes off the blankets and swings his feet over the edge of the bed. Staring down at himself. He’s wearing a dress. Castiel is one of those Alphas that likes it when Omegas wear dresses he guesses. Sam can’t help but think the deep green fabric of the dress actually looks nice against his skin. He sniffs himself, he smells Castiel. He’s covered in the alpha's smell, he doesn’t really mind it. It reminds Sam of being forced to wear Dean’s old clothes and he finds some comfort in that. Sam frowns. Dee, he’s probably dead. Sam looks around the cabin and realizes he’s alone. So climbs out of the bed letting blankets fall to the floor, finally getting a chance to look around the cabin.

There’s bright colored fabric hung everywhere for decoration. Small shiny metal objects hang from anything that can support them. Sam’s never seen so many dyed fabrics and other bright and shiny things one place. The drying plants hanging from the middle of the ceiling make the cabin feel like a garden. Sam’s first instinct when he snaps out of his awe at the cabin's content is to go the fireplace and check the cauldron for food. He sighs at finding it empty. Maybe that’s why Castiel left to go find more food. Sam climbs onto the chair then onto the table Castiel was using as the writing desk. Ignoring any papers he knocks over trying to look out the window. Seeing a large garden Sam smiles he knows where he’s going to find something to eat. He climbs down from the writing desk, knocking the chair in front of the desk over as he does so. and runs for the door of the cabin shoving the wooden door open as he goes outside. Not bothering to shut the door behind him. He walks to the backside of the cabin and looks around at all of the plants. A lot the herbs he recognizes from ones hanging from the ceiling in the cabin and from the jars on the shelves around the cabin. Many of the plants he hasn't seen before either. For instance the large half of meadows worth of tall plants with dark green leaves shaped like hands. Sam quickly gets distracted by trying to line his fingers up with leaves and mimic their shape. It’s when Sam’s stomach growls he walks away from the hand plants to go find something he knows he can eat. Finding a large tomato plant Sam is happy with that. He sits down in front of it pulling a tomato off of the vine, shining it on his new dress before taking a bite. Several tomatoes later Sam hears footsteps. Then a very panicked looking Castiel comes up to him completely naked. Sam is too shocked to say anything he feels blush creeping across his face. Before Sam has the time to get his mouth to be willing to form words Castiel roughly grabs Sam by the arm and leads him back to the cabin. Closing the door behind them, the alpha stands the chair back up forces Sam to sit down in the chair. “Stay,” Castiel orders going over to the basket of clothing in the corner of the cabin pulling out a tunic and trousers and pulling them onto himself. “I left to find some meat for us to eat and come back the cabin a mess, the wood door wide opened and you missing. You understand why I’m upset with you? I thought another alpha had come into my nest and stolen you while I was away,” Castiel says sounding frustrated.

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was just hungry,” Sam says, trying to stand his ground against the alpha before him.

“Next time you want to leave don’t knock things over before you leave. Don’t leave the front door wide open,” Castiel says still frustrated.

Sam gets up from the chair knowing very that he’s directly disobeying Castiel. He walks over the alpha hugging his waist. “I’m sorry Cas I won’t do it again,” Sam says softly hoping to gain favor from the alpha. Sam smells Castiel’s sent soften and feels a hand carding through his hair gently.  The omega relaxes him, the plan has worked out well.

“I think I like that new pet name. Not as much as I’d like you calling me Alpha but it's a start. Just clean up the mess you made,” Castiel says him letting of Sam’s hair. Sam steps away from Castiel picking up all of the papers he knocked over and tidying the bed. “I think I like seeing you keep my nest. Or rather our nest I should say,” Castiel says something about the way he says that makes Sam think he means a lot more when he says that. He’s going have to get used the word nest being used rather than den to describe a home.

“It can be our nest. I have nowhere else to go. Plus you did save my life and I’m grateful for that,” Sam says sitting down on the floor in front of the bed.

“Speaking of that,” Castiel says taking the cup from the fireplace and filling it with water from a large pincher adding herbs from the jar above the desk into the cup of water. Then lighting the fireplace setting cup near the fire to warm the water. “I want you to keep having teas, I don’t want your fever coming back,” Castiel says.

“Leave out the thing that made me so tired. I don’t like that,” Sam says a bit demanding this gets a raised eyebrow from Cas. That’s all the alpha needs to do for Sam correct his disrespectful behavior. “Please,” Sam adds correcting himself.

“I wasn’t planning on adding that again anyway, maybe another time, however. I think you’re really cute when you’re high off your ass. Maybe next we can try mushrooms. I think that might fun to watch,” Castiel says looking back at Sam and smiling. Sam is confused but he’s too confused to even know where to start his questions. “When steam starts to rise the cup carefully pick it up and drink it. I need to go butcher our next meal,” Castiel explains. Getting up from his spot by the fire. Leaving Sam to just sit and sigh. He’s still coming to terms with the fact that this is his life now. He doesn’t know if actually want Cas to be his alpha but it’s not like he has many other options. When steam starts to come up from the cup Sam walks over to it. Taking a sip for the cup and deciding to stay by the fireplace. He warmth from outside his body and from the inside soothing him. After sometime Castiel comes into the cabin. His hands covered in blood and skinned and gutted rabbit in one hand and the heart and liver of the rabbit in the other. Placing both the cauldron and filling it with the rest of the water from the large pitcher. “Go fill that up there’s stream past the trees behind the cabin. Get some potatoes and carrots from the garden,” Castiel orders.

“I thought you wanted me to be your mate, not your servant,” Sam snaps back with.

The alpha turns towards him. “Yes that’s true, however, you still need to carry your weight. Things would be different if you were heavily with child. Then I wouldn’t be asking you to do labor however you aren’t with child so I expect you to do some work. I hunted meat for you the least you could if help out,” Castiel says sternly.

When Sam thinks about it Cas is right, he’ll never admit that but he is. Sam takes the pincher and heads outside digging up carrots and potatoes with his hands on his way to the stream. Taking them up with one arm. Carrying the pincher to the stream and filling it up. Walking back to the cabin. He sets the pincher down next to the fireplace. Taking in upon himself to peel the vegetables himself sitting on the floor crossed leg and peeling them with a knife he found on the desk. Castiel looks up the papers he was looking over and looks over at Sam. “That’s how I like seeing you,” Castiel says again Sam picks up on a longing in his voice but he can’t place what emotion is. Sam just stares at Cas bit dumbfounded. Causing Cas to chuckles. “I guess you’re too young to pick up on settled. You doing domestic work arousals me. It makes me want to mate you. I’m aroused by you being a good omega,” Castiel says much more bluntly making blush.

“I still don’t know if I like that idea,” Sam says before snapping his head back down to finish peeling and chopping the vegetables when he’s finished he adds them in the rabbit. “So Cas, Are you making anything with the hide?” Sam questions looking up at the alpha.

“Yes actually making you a pair of boots the hide from that rabbit and from the one I caught yesterday,” Castiel explains looking down at Sam for from his desk chair.

Sam shakes his head. “I don’t need shoes. If I have walked a long way I can just shift. My beast can handle walking over anything,” Sam explains.

“That won’t be an option when I make my trip to the nearest beta village to sell and trade with them. That’s how a make a living. I go to all the bata villages outside this forest and sell and trade,” Castiel says. Sam is in shock he’s betrothed to a madman. There’s no way that’s no way that’s safe. Betas are people that can’t shift they see alphas and omegas as monsters and will kill one on sight if they smell them. There’s no way Castiel, an alpha that smells so very strongly is able to walk amongst them safely. “Confused about how I manage that?” Cas asks with a smile. Sam nods closing his mouth after realizing it was hanging open. “I developed a way to mask my sent making myself smell like a beta,” Castiel’s explains.

“Woah that’s amazing!” Sam exclaims in awe.

Castiel chuckles, “I’m happy you’re so impressed with my work,” Castiel says.

After this the conversion stalls. The pair had run out of things to talk about. Castiel is busying tending the fire making sure their food is safe. “What happened to your pack Sam?, I want to know more about you,” Castiel questions speaking sternly but softly.

Sam brings his knees to his chest and hugs them. Uncomfortable with this topic. “Mama died when our cabin burned down,” Sam says. “I was really little when she died. She hadn’t even weaned me yet,” Sam tells Castiel.

“Was it arson?” The alpha questions. Sam is confused he doesn’t know what that word means. “Was the fire the burned down the cabin set on purpose?” Castiel asks.

“I don’t know but it might have been,” Sam says shrugging weakly. “Next to die was Papa, a pack of foxes had been chasing after us all autumn. When winter came, the second in command in the pack, the fox with yellow eyes caught my papa off guard and killed him. Dean my alpha older brother made me promise that he was attacked that wouldn’t come back for his body. Because he was scared if I went to collect his body I’d would be attacked too. One day Dean went out for a hunt and didn’t come back,” Sam says crying into his sleeve when he finishes speaking. He misses his family so badly. Sam feels strong hands picking him up and holding him. When Sam opens his eyes he’s being held tightly in Castiel’s lap.

“It’s okay little one. I know it must hurt having lost your family. I promise I will keep you safe so you won’t meet their fate,” Castiel tells him.

“I miss them so much,” Sam says wiping his face on the sleeve on his dress.

“That’s okay that fact you mourn them so much in an honor to them,” Castiel says helping Sam wipe his face better. Sam feels reassured by that. “Foxes don’t usually roam in packs. Can you tell me more about these foxes? If you don’t mind,” Castiel asks speaking very softly, this helps Sam feel better about talking about this.

“There’s only three foxes in the pack. The one with yellow eyes, smaller thinner one that thin might a litter mate of the one with yellow eyes. The leader of the pack a very large fox with a pale yellow coat and blue eyes.Not like yours though. Cold and empty like ice, that’s how the foxes eyes are,” Sam explains calmly.

“Did you ever see them unshifted?” Castiel asks. Sam shakes his head.

“Hmm well let’s just hope they’ve moved on to another part of the forest by now,” Castiel says. Kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I think our food is done,” he says gently lifting Sam from lap and sitting him on the floor. The pair eats to together and once their done Sam watches as Cas pick up his pipe, places something from one of his jars inside of it and lighting in the fireplace before putting out the fire. “I’m going to do some gardening. Do you wish to join me?" Castiel questions around his pipe sounding very relaxed after the smoke his pipe hits his lungs.

“Yes I like to help you with that,” Sam asks he's more so wondering about the contents of the pipe.

“Are you wondering what I’m smoking?” Castiel asks on their way to the garden. Sam nods he was hoping Cas would offer to tell him. “It’s the special ingredient I that made you so tired yesterday,” Castiel says calmly.

Sam is shocked. “How can you smoke so much of that stuff and not get tired?” Sam questions.

This makes Cas laugh. “Years of practice I guess. Maybe someday you’ll be able to do this well,” Castiel says.

After that Sam helps Castiel clear his garden of unwanted plants and Cas spends a lot of time pruning the large hand plants. At some point, Sam calls them hand plants out loud and this makes Castiel laugh loudly. “Well, what are they called then?” Sam asks frustrated at Castiel laughing at him without explaining what they’re really called.

“I guess they’re called hand plants now. I like that name,” Castiel says grinning and inhaling from his pipe more.

Sam just sighs. He’s never going know what the plants are really called now. Or why Cas has so many of them.  


	3. Blackberries, Baths, Boots and Braids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone I'm back! Updates are back in full swing. Sorry for the wait but I hope this was worth it. :)

                                 

 

Before Castiel flew off in the morning he gave Sam a short list of chores to do. Clean out the ashes from the fireplace and dusting the cabin. Sam decides to do these chores naked wanting to avoid soiling the only thing Castiel has offered him to wear. By the end of these chores, he’s covered in ash and dust. Sam sneezes from all the dust when he looks up from his sneeze he sees Castiel sitting on the on the window still staring at him. “Oh you’re home,” Sam says in relief.

 

The Raven hops down from the window to the floor before shifting back into his human form. “There’s something I want to show you shift quickly,”  Castiel says with a smile that piques Sam’s interest. He shifts quickly then Castiel pushes the door for the cabin letting the wolf pup out the door.  When Sam turns his head to see what Cas is doing he sees Castiel’s Raven form flying other his head cawing down at him as he flies. Sam gives a short howl backup at Cas before running to keep up with The Raven. Every now and to then Castiel will turn his head back to make sure the pup is still keeping up with him.

 

Sometime later Sam comes up to a massive hoard of blackberry bushes. It’s then that Castiel lands of the ground shifts back into his human form. Sitting on the ground next to Sam and crossing his legs. “Do you like the surprise I found you?” Castiel asks his voice low. Sam shifts into his into human form and sits the same way as Castiel. Nodding and pulling the blackberries off by the hand full shoveling the sweet fruit into his mouth his eyes filled with joy.

 

“You really like blackberries huh?” Castiel asks as picks some berries of his own to eat.

 

“I love sweet things,” Sam answers with a mouth full of fruit.

 

Castiel chuckles softly. “That’s common for children,” Castiel states with a smile. “Would you like it if I added a blackberry bush to our garden?” Castiel asks looking down at Sam with the same smile.

 

Our Garden. Ours. Sam doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to hearing that from Castiel. He still hasn’t begun to think of the cabin and the garden has his. He’s only lived in the cabin for a week but sometimes it feels like much longer and sometimes it feels like he’s seeing Castiel for the first time. “Yeah I’d love that,” Sam answers before shoveling more food into his mouth.

 

“You know a “Thank You Alpha” would be really nice to hear from you,” Castiel says quit sternly.

 

Sam wrinkles his nose in annoyance. “Thanks,” He replies with heavy sass. Castiel rolls his eyes at the omega next to him before going back to eating from the bush. “So I’m guessing you couldn’t catch anything for us to eat?” Sam asks his voice filled with sass. Sam finds himself glancing at the naked alpha after he speaks and blushing, he only hopes the blackberry covering his face hides his blushing. It helps that the alpha isn’t looking at him. Sam lowers his gaze to the alpha’s lap, to between the alpha’s legs and then Sam begins blushing even more. If Castiel is that large now he can only imagine the alpha’s knot, Sam can’t imagine that fitting inside himself ever. He guessed it must somehow or how else would pups be made?

 

Castiel nods without looking at Sam. “I could use your help with hunting. You’re an omega and just a child but two people hunting is still better than one,” The alpha says shyly, having a hard time admitting he needs help from his omega to feed them both.

Sam grins in response to feeling proud of himself. His alpha needs his help to hunt for food. He shoves more of the berries into his mouth. “I helped Dean hunt a lot so I’m pretty good at it,” The small omega says with a bragging tone.

 

Castiel sighs, “I’d be happy for your help,” Cas says gritting his teeth. Holding back with his omega.

  
  
  


Eventually, when both the Alpha and Omega have had their fill of the berries they shift to make their way back to the cabin. Upon entering the cabin both of them shift back into their human forms. Sam is eager to put his dress back on however Castiel quickly stops the small boy by holding on it his shoulder. “You’re completely filthy,” Castiel states coldly.

 

“Yeah so what,” Sam replies pulling himself out the grasp of the alpha as he does so.

 

Castiel again grabs the boy, this time with a much firmer grip.  “So you need a bath before I’m letting you anywhere near my belongings,” Castiel explains.

 

It’s then that Sam looks down at himself. Still covered in grime and dusk, and now with dirt covering his legs and arms from walking outside, and his hands and probably face covered in bits blackberry. Castiel was right he needs a bath. “You’re right I could use a bath,” Sam admits sheepishly, he doesn’t like Castiel being right.

 

“Let’s go bathe in the stream together,” Castiel suggests calmly. Sam nods before following Castiel out the stream behind the cabin. Castiel stops on the way to pulls a small handful of seeds he hid in his mouth out and buries them in the garden. “Soon You’ll have your blackberries everyday little one,” The alpha says smiling at Sam. Sam can’t help but feel well taken of care of when Cas speaks to him that way his omega soul makes him feel all warm and cozy.

 

Sam walks into the stream shivering at the coldness of the water. He chooses to just dunk himself into the water completely so he's adjusting quickly to the cold water. When he comes back up he sees Castiel sitting by the edge on the water gently splashing himself with water rather than completely soaking himself. That’s a smart plan Sam questions why he hadn’t thought of that. None of that matters he’s going to get Cas soaked anyways. He waits until the Alpha is relaxed his legs crossed and his eyes are closed. Sam grins to himself before running and scooping at the water making a big splash right at the alpha. Castiel’s eyes shoot open the second the icy water hits his face. He glares at Sam. Oh no oh no is the only thing the omega child has running through his mind. He thinks he must be in huge trouble. It’s only when the Alpha breaks into a soft smile that Sam stops being scared. “You really have it coming now,” Castiel announces playfully before splashing at Sam.

 

It isn’t long before Sam is a giggling mess and Cas is all chuckles. The playful splashing moves quickly to tickling and soon enough Sam is flat on his back in the shallow bank of the stream. Castiel pauses his tickling of Sam long enough to sent the omega’s neck, making Sam still and stop his giggling.  Castiel stops his sniffing meeting eyes with the fearful Omega, “Don’t worry I have no intentions of claiming you… at least not today,” The Alpha says with a grin. Castiel sits up “I just wanted to a good sniff of how sweet you smell. Now if you could stop clouding that sweetness with your timidness and uneasiness that would be great,” Castiel adds on heavy with sass. He offers up his toned strong arm out and Sam takes it, using to pull himself up to standing upright again. A gust of wind blows by and the small omega shivers, wrapping his arms around himself. He shifts into his wolf out of instinct, shaking off his fur. He catches an annoyed glance from Castiel as he’s splashed with water droplets. Sam smiles on the inside one last winning splash it is.

 

Castiel walks back to the cabin his wolf pup trotting behind him. Once inside the cabin, Castiel pats himself dry a piece of thick cloth before throwing on a pair of trousers and a tunic. “I wouldn’t want to pervert your mind by being undressed longer than needed,” The Alpha remarks with a sly half smile and a wink. The panting grin leaves Sam’s puppy face as he hears those words. “What did you honestly think I didn’t catch you glancing at my cock?” He questions rhetorically.

 

Sam is again grateful his wolf can’t blush, he’s very sure his face would look bright crimson right now. Cas turns his attention away from the flustered omega and to the fireplace starting a good sized fire. Sam flops down in front of the fire happy for the warmth. The sooner his fur is dry the sooner he can comfortably shift back and get dressed. Instead of going to his desk to work like Sam had expected Castiel sits down on the floor next to Sam running his hands the omega’s damp fur. Before draping what Sam can only assume is a deer pelt over his lap and patting it. “Come little one,” The alpha tells Sam.

 

This gets the omegas attention and he quickly perks up again and rests his upper half on Castiel’s lap his tail wagging as he does so. Castiel does his best to move as little as possible after this. The alpha starts a cup of water with herbs boiling in the fireplace. Sam finds himself nodding off. He's warm, comfortable and engulfed in the smell of his alpha the sent of Castiel’s pipe is a final thing the omega needs to completely fall asleep.

 

When Sam opens his eyes it’s dark outside and he’s no longer on Cas’ lap he looks around confused until he sees Castiel sitting behind him tending to the fire. There’s something cooking in the cauldron in the fireplace that isn’t meat. Sam stirring and sniffing at the air gets the Castiel attention he turns his head and smiles at the omega, “You’ve finally decided to wake up. Shift back and I’ll give you some tea,” The alpha suggests. Sam shifts back into human form content by how dry he is. Before addressing Castiel, Sam digs around until he finds his green dress throwing it over himself. “Are you gonna put hand plant in it again?” Sam asks cautiously. Castiel chuckles and shakes his head no. “Through I will give you some with that in it before bed. I want you sleeping well tonight. We leave for one of the beta villages in the morning. Just after sunrise. We won’t get to the village until much after dark you’ll need your rest,” Castiel explains.

 

Sam doesn’t like the sounds of more hand plant but he really doesn’t have a choice if it will give him the rest he needs this journey he really can’t argue. He trusts the much older Alpha knows what’s best for him. “That’s fair,” Sam says just as he’s handed a mug of tea. He sips from it before looking at the cauldron again. “What are you making?” The omega asks curiously.

 

“Barley and vegetables, it’s the best I could do without meat,” Castiel says sounding tired before sighing. Sam frowns he feels bad for the alpha more than he did earlier clearly being unable to catch anything for his pack is something that’s wounded the alpha’s pride. Sam thinks back to when he and Dean were on their own and the times his brother would come back without any food and they’d go hungry. Dean would always smell angry on those days he’d pace around whatever den they were staying in and Sam was always too scared to try playing with him. Not wanting to anger the alpha further. Castiel wasn’t angry he was disappointed in himself. This was different Sam isn’t used to alphas acting like this.

 

“I’m okay with just barley and vegetables. I don’t always need meat,” Sam declares hoping he can cheer the alpha up.

 

Castiel looks at Sam giving him and a small smile. “You really are a perfect mate for me. One of the best qualities an omega can have is using their delicate nature to improve their alpha’s life,” he tells Sam. The omega can’t help feel prideful for his ability to help Castiel feel better he sips more his tea with a smile on his face.

 

The alpha takes a bowl scooping up two portions of food keeping one for himself an offering the other to Sam. The omega begins eating happily he’d really forgotten how hungry he should be until now that he's only had blackberries today. Castiel also begins eating, using his pipe in between his bites of food. The smoke from the pipe mixes with orange flames from the fireplace making it look as if Cas is breathing fire. Sam watches that in awe for a while before breaking himself from that and focusing on his food.

 

“I still need to make your boots tonight, you can have your handplant tea while I make them. I want to braid your hair as well. It will make you passing as a little girl easier,” Castiel explains bluntly.

 

Sam found himself nodding along until Castiel got the part about him pretending to be a girl. He wrinkles nose at that thought. “Why can’t I pretend to be a beta boy?” He asks in annoyance.

 

“Because you have a dress not trousers,” Castiel answers rolling his eyes. Sounding like that sound be obvious.

 

Sam hadn’t thought about that. He doesn’t like that idea but then again he’s an omega that’s the closest thing to being a beta female as he could get.

 

When the pair finishes their meals Castiel receives the rabbit pelts. He fills Sam’s cup with tea this time with the extra ingredient added to it. Soon after Sam begins feeling its effects, his head is fuzzy. He hears Castiel talking to him and doing something near his feet but he can’t make out what the Alpha is saying. “Why are you talking so much?” Sam asks genuinely confused.

 

Castiel’s head shoots up a stern look at the omega child. “You really get ballsy for someone with no balls to speak of when you’re high I hope you know that. Correct yourself,” he orders.

 

Sam is confused by the balls comment but the one thing that’s clear is that he’s upset his alpha. “I’m sorry alpha,” he says.

 

All of the sternness falls from Castiel’s face the moment Sam calls him alpha. “And there’s the reason I like getting you high so much,” Castiel explains his voice much softer and smile Sam can’t place the meaning of. The alpha returns to whatever he was doing by Sam’s feet again. This time staying hushed much to Sam’s pleasure. “Call me alpha again,” Castiel orders loudly.

 

“My Alpha,” Sam answers. He hears Castiel hum to himself after that.

 

“Good boy. That’s right you're my good boy, my little omega,” Castiel responses with.

 

Sam smiles, “Your Omega,” He says confidently.

 

Castiel grins widely. “I know you won’t remember this in the morning and that’s a shame because this is something you should remember, but I can’t help myself,” The alpha says his voice low, not looking at Sam’s eyes his looking bit lower but Sam isn’t sure where. He’s extremely confused now he furrows his brow in his confusion. The next thing he’s aware of is Castiel’s lips pressing against his. Sam thinks he should be in shock but he isn’t his first reaction is to kiss the Alpha back, it’s a clumsy sloppy kiss, but Sam does his best. Cas grins against the omega’s lips. The alpha pulls away long enough to pull Sam into his lap before kissing the omega again this time his tongue pushing its way into the omega's mouth. Sam does his best to focus on trying to kiss Castiel back but his mind keeps fogging over he focuses on kissing his alpha back. Castiel pulls away from his voice rough from the lack of air, “I need to stop this now or I won’t be able to control myself,” The alpha announces looking down at the omega still in his lap. Sam glances down feeling dumbfounded there’s something hard in Castiel’s trousers. The notices where the omega is looking, “You can feel that can’t you?” He asks his voice and sent thick with something Sam can’t place.

 

“Why did you hide a carrot down your trousers?” Sam asks still feeling dismayed. Castiel begins laughing harder than Sam has ever seen him laugh gently moving the omega off his lap in during his fit of laughter.

 

This feels Sam even more dismayed then he was before. He doesn’t know what’s so funny at all, he had an honest question. “Well, the certainly changed the mood,” Castiel says ignoring Sam’s question and going back his work at Sam’s feet. “Finish your tea little one,” The alpha says returning the cup to the omega’s hand. Sam slips from it spacing out again he’s stopped caring about his question. “What are you doing exactly?” Sam questions.

 

“Making your boots remember,” Cas reminds the little omega.

 

Sam stares off again, “Oh yeah keep doing that,” Sam orders. Castiel looks up at him raising his eyebrow. Sam gulps before correcting himself, “Please keeping doing that alpha.” Castiel relaxes again.

 

When Castiel has finished the boots he sets them beside the basket of clothes seeming proud of his work. After this Castiel has Sam sit with his back turned towards him combing out the omega's hair. “I want you to keep growing your hair out,” Castiel announces.

 

“Okay alpha,” Sam says too sleepy to argue.

 

“I want to fill you with my babies,” Castiel remarks as a test.

 

“Okay alpha,” Sam repeats again. Making Cas laugh again.

 

“You have no idea what’s happening around you do you?” Castiel questions. Sam simply yawns in response to that. “You really are a test of my morals when you’re like this. You have no clue how much self-control I have not to just take you now,” The alpha comments as he braids Sam’s hair ornately.

 

Sam is too far gone to reply to this. He just keeps zoning out and randomly yawning. This makes Cas chuckle. When the alpha is done braiding Sam’s hair he picks up the omega taking him to bed with him. The sleepy omega falls asleep quickly with the smell of his alpha the smoke his pipe helping him fall asleep quickly.  

 


	4. The journey begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets ready to leave and so does Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags look^

 

 

Sam was shaken awake he props himself up with his elbow confused his mind in a sleep filled fog. It’s still dark out, the only light in the fireplace and he’s still tired why is he being woken up? He questions to himself until his sleep will be filled mind finally focuses and he sees Castiel standing next to his-their bed. “I know it’s early little one. I’ve already packed our bags you just need to eat something and put scent blocker on so we can go,” Cas states already sounding tired. Why can’t the Alpha just come back to bed so they can sleep more? It’s too early to the leave. Sam decides he doesn’t want to leave bed he flops back down and rolls over looking away from Castiel. Hoping he’ll get his way. He hears Castiel sigh loudly before the blankets are ripped off of his body exposing mine to the cold air around. Him Sam shivers ready to shift. He doesn’t like the cold, not after all the time he spent cold and alone. “Don’t you dare let your beast out while still in your dress. Get out of bed and eat before I pull you and take you on our journey with an empty belly I’m too tired for you to test me,” The alpha snaps his voice more filled with his Alpha then Sam’s ever heard before. He really has no choice but to listen. 

 

Sam pulls himself from the bed and on the floor. “Why do can’t we sleep in? Why can’t we spend the trip out more instead of rushing it all in one day?” Sam questions as mug and bowl of food are placed in front of him. 

 

“Because that’s wasting time. Time we could be using in the village doing business,” Castiel says a little less sternly then he was speaking before. 

 

“Oh,” Sam says he hadn’t thought of that. He scoops up food out of his bowl it’s some like a warm mush. He begins to eat it, it tastes like nothing he hates it. His hatred of his food must show off his face because Castiel laughs making Sam raise his head up in confusion. 

 

“Not a fan of plain oatmeal? I had a feeling you wouldn’t be. Pour what’s in the mug over it,” Castiel says a waiting look of his face. He sits down on his stool waiting for Sam to do as he suggested. Sam curiously lifts the mug and dump it out. A sweet smelling runny goop comes out. He pours out everything the mug before setting it down and mixing it in his bowl of mush. Sam scoops some the mush on to his spoon and eats it this time he really really likes it. Sam smiles up at Castiel and the alpha smiles back down at him as well. “Better now?” Castiel questions in a way that suggests he always knows the answer. 

 

“Yes, Al-...Cas,” Sam replies with. He hopes Castiel didn’t catch his slip up. He will not give Castiel the pleasure of being called Alpha. Not now not ever. Castiel raises his eyebrow, he definitely caught the omega’s slip up but says nothing about it.  

 

“I’m glad you like maple syrup it will things much easier for me,” The alpha says calmly. Then he yawns and sips from his mug. “I don’t often drink black tea but it’s one those days when I know I need it, I, of course, I’ve added some for an extra boost,” Castiel states. 

 

Sam tilts his head, his puppy nature coming out. “Did you add hand plant?” 

 

Castiel chuckles and shakes his head. “No, I want to make up not relax. I added a bit of the Coca plant. Or as Betas call it cocaine,” He explains taking another sip of the mug. “And no you can’t try and it’s bad enough I’m hyping you up on sugar I don’t need hype you up on coke as well,” He says cringing at the very thought. 

 

“I don’t know if I want any of the special things you have at all. I’m not even sure how I feel about handplant. I don’t think I’m ready for anything else,” Sam declares feeling perked up by his feelings. He happily finishes everything in his bowl. 

 

When Sam has set his bowl aside Cas pulls a covered jar off of one his shelves near his desk. “Take your dress off I need to cover us both with this scent blocker,” Castiel orders.

 

Sam strips his dress and Cas strips his own tunic, leaving him in only his trousers. Sam feels very exposed. It’s one thing to be naked with an alpha outside but it feels very different being naked with an alpha in their den. Castiel rubs himself with the runny paste first. Around his neck and shoulders. Under his arms. Finally, the alpha does something that really does startle Sam. The alpha sets down the jar and pulls his cock out from his trousers when the alpha begins rubbing his cock with the paste from the jar Sam blushes and looks away quickly. He’s never seen anything like that before and isn’t sure how to react. 

 

“Your turn now little now,” Castiel states his voice much closer than before. Sam whips his head around and is confused by the fact he doesn’t feel his hair move at all, oh yeah his hair in braids. He remembers Castiel mentioning that but he doesn’t remember his hair being braided, weird. Sam’s focus his brought back to reality Castiel his sitting on the floor half between Sam’s small legs and half in front of him. The omega again finds himself a blushing mess. Castiel must have noticed this because he grins. After this, he rubs the Omega neck with the paste. Then his armpits. Sam stills Castiel rubbed the paste on his cock. Does that mean? 

 

“Lay down and wrap your arms around your legs hugging them your stomach,” Castiel orders. Sam shakes his head out pure reflex. No, he doesn’t want this to happen. “Sam you need to obey your Alpha,” Cas demands much more sternly.  

 

“No,” Sam states trying his best to glare at the Alpha while he talks. 

 

Castiel pays his answer no mind shoving Sam down on his back on the floor. Sam lets out a confused and shocked whimper. Castiel pins Sam’s thin legs to his stomach with one hand and rubs the paste around his entrance with the other. Sam turns his head away from Castiel and closes his eyes tightly. Eventually, Castiel’s hand on his hole stills and Sam thinks everything is over. Then smack. Sam whimpers loudly and yelps at the pain. Castiel had slapped the back of Sam’s thigh hard. It really hurts. “Don’t you ever question me when I know what’s best for you. Is that clear?” Castiel questions his voice straining not to yell at Sam. Sam nods and pulls his dress back on. Castiel leans down and kisses Sam on the mouth. The omega is shocked and tries pulling away but Cas puts his hand on the back of his neck keeping Sam in place. Sam gives up struggling and just leans in into the kiss. When the Alpha pulls away he stays with his forehead pressed to Sam’s. “I didn’t strike you to be cruel. I struck you so you would learn. You need scent blocker on to survive this trip. You can not tell me no when I know what’s best for you,” Castiel says much more calmly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Cas I was just scared. I don’t want to anything else to happen,” Sam says his voice small. 

 

“Sam I won’t take you until your heat,” Castiel says reminding Sam.

 

“Okay..” Sam states.

 

“No more being upset now,” Castiel announces. Then he scoops Sam into his lap and tickling his sides, making the omega giggle. After a for minutes of this Cas lets Sam go setting him down again and standing up. 

 

Castiel then begins pulling on some of the things hanging from the ceiling. Sam stares in awe, feeling much better now. Cas pulls down and a strip of leather and then a little green ribbon. “Come here little one,” Castiel says. Sam stands and walks over to him, having learned his lesson of needing to lesson for today. Castiel kneels down in front of Sam, pulling the strip of leather around his waist. Sam looks down and sees Castiel looping the leather tightly through and brass holder for the end. “I very nice belt to show off that cute little waist of yours,” Castiel says making Sam blush again. “Head up,” Castiel orders looking up at his blushing boy. Cas’ cocky half grin tells Sam he’s fully aware of the blushing. Sam puts his head back up as he was told. Castiel ties the green ribbon wrapping it from under Sam’s hair and tying it on top of his head. “And a cute green bow to frame your face,” Castiel says with a sweet smile. Cas chugs the rest of his the drink his mug pointing at the boots in the corner as he does so. Sam walks over sits down on the floor pulling his boots on. He doesn’t fully remember is boots being made and this confuses him. Why are there things he doesn’t remember happening that did happen? Could he have fallen asleep on the floor and Castiel just made the boots on his feet then? And braiding his hair as he slept? That must be the case. His tea did make him feel sleepy. 

 

Sam stands back up. His boots feel nice on his feet Sam thinks. Soft and well made. “These boots are really nice. I like them,” Sam says looking up at Castiel. Cas smiles down at Sam. Seeming a bit more hyper or high strung than usual. Was that because of the drink he had? Sam questions to himself. Castiel claps his hands together loudly, “Okay let's go!” Castiel yells quickly startling Sam. Then alpha rushes for the front door and Sam follows. The Omega pauses and looks his reflection in a small puddle when they both reach the porch. He really does look like a little girl. His hair up in its braids held in place with metal clips, the dress tight on his waist giving him a false hourglass figure, the bow matching his dress on top of his head. Sam snaps back to the real world when a bag is thrown at his feet making him jump back. “That’s yours to carry now hurry up,” Castiel says impatiently. Sam is starting to get concerned he really hopes Cas isn’t going to be this high strung the whole trip. Sam picks up the bag and rushes after Castiel who’s rushing for ahead of Sam without looking back to check if Sam in behind him like he usually would. 

 

It’s gonna be an interesting trip Sam thinks himself as he rushes as quick as his little legs by carrying him. Wishing deeply that it were safe for him to ignore what Cas told him about not shifting on their journey. 


	5. The Candyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in awe and wonder at the Beta village and the many things there. He also meets a friend of Castiel.

 

Castiel’s buzz from the stuff in his mug were off a few hours ago. He complained about crashing and eventually hit his pipe to help himself. Sam isn’t sure what any of that means he’s just happy Cas has calmed down. 

 

When the sun the low in the sky they come to a large hill. Cas takes his pipe from his mouth and gestures with it to all the buildings below. “That’s the village,” Castiel points out. 

 

“Great now can I sit rest and eat dinner?” Sam says in an annoyed tone. He’s tired his feet hurt, he’s hungry. He really just wants to rest. 

 

“Soon little one,” Castiel says chuckling. “We need to make one stop first,” He finishes. 

  
  


They make there way down the hill. Castiel helping Sam most of the way due to the steepness. Once in the actual village, Sam finds himself taking in the awe of everything around him. So many busy people. Sam is extremely confused by what looks like a strange wolf following a small boy. He feels Castiel grasp his shoulder he looks up at him. “It’s not what you think,” Castiel explains. Sam simply nods, of course, it’s not like him. That doesn’t make it any less stranger to see. This golden yellow thing with flopped ears is no wolf. 

 

Sam is startled by something he has no words to describe. Again Cas is there to reassure him. This time he kneels next to Sam so they are on equal ground. “Those are horses,” He says pointing the strange large animals. “And that is a carriage,” He says pointing to the thing behind them.

 

“What are such big beasts doing around bet- uhm...people?” Sam asks still confused. 

 

“They are completely tame. They fear man they listen. Do see that thing in its mouth?” Cas asks and Sam nods. “That bar pressing against the horses' gums. When it’s pulled on it doesn’t feel very nice. To make the pulling stop the horse has to do that the driver wants it to,” Castiel explains calmly. Sam is very scared by that idea. “Do you see that hood on its head?” Castiel asks. 

Sam again nods. “That stops the horse from looking around. It has to only keep its eyes where the driver wants to look,” Castiel again explains. Then Castiel points the long thing in the driver’s hand, “And you already know what that is,” He states.

 

Sam nods and cringes. “That’s a switch,” He answers. 

 

Castiel chuckles, “Well that ones called a riding crop but yes you have the right idea. You know I’d assume you’d act more proper it seems like your father had the right ideas if you’re familiar with that. It’s a shame his hard work didn’t stick,” Castiel says a bit coldly before standing. Sam doesn’t have long to think about that because Cas takes his hand and leads him into a building, putting his pipe out as he does so.

 

Sam looks around stunned. The building is filled with jars and bins of colorful things. None of them are things Sam knows. 

 

“Well, well Castiel you finally choose to grace me with a visit once again,” A man from behind the counter states,in a false gleeful tone. 

 

Castiel smiles, “Oh Crowley if you actually hated me you wouldn’t pay me so much,” he replies sounding smug. Then tosses a one his many bags onto the counter. This Crowley person lifts up a large wooden chest and sets it on the counter opening it. Castiel dumps out the bag, and Sam watches curiously as the green puffballs that grow from the hand plants all fall into the wooden box. When the box is full Crowley closes it puts it back under the counter, then he tosses a large satchel to Castiel who catches it. Sam watches as the alpha tosses the satchel up and down in his hands. “That feels right,” he states, shoving the satchel and now empty bag into one of his other bags. Sam adjusts his own bag, longing to just put it down and rest. 

 

Crowley must just be noticing Sam because he stares down at him. “Castiel you’ve...adopted?” He asks confused.

 

Castiel shakes his head. “Gotten married actually. I got Samantha off her father. He needed a debt cleared. He made me promise not to fuck her until she was ready. She’s cute enough I don’t mind waiting,” Castiel says as he reaches down gently strokes Sam’s cheek. Sam for some reason can’t but lean into it. 

 

Crowley gives small smile. Sam is revived he’s brought that lie, it means him and Cas are safe. The man behind the counter pulls a shiny wrapped item from a jar on the counter. “Samantha, would you like some candy?” Crowley asks his voice much softer than how he addressed Castiel. Sam really doesn’t like being called a girl. It’s one thing he’s gonna hate about this trip.

 

Sam looks at Castiel for permission. Cas answers this by lifting Sam up, taking his bag away and him setting down on the counter. “Go ahead little one,” Castiel says softly.  Sam reaches out and takes the shiny wrapped thing. He’s confused by it. 

 

Cas takes the shiny thing into his hands and unwraps it. He then pops the item inside the shiny wrapper in his mouth, much to Sam's horror. That was his! Whatever it was it belonged to him. Castiel then kisses Sam it’s open mouth kiss that startles Sam. Cas again has to hold Sam’s head in place. Castiel works his tongue into Sam’s mouth when kiss breaks the candy is left behind in Sam’s mouth. It’s chewy and sweet. “I think I like candy a lot,” he says muffled by the chewing. That makes both Crowley and Cas smile. 

 

“Well, we should get going. This one been hungry and tired the last few hours,” Castiel says as helps Sam off the counter and gives him his bag back. 

 

“Thank you are the candy Mr. Crowley,” Sam says trying to be polite. 

“It is why they call me The Candyman,” Crowley states leaning on the counter. 

 

Castiel laughs, “No it’s not. But it’s more child-friendly answer I guess,” he says taking Sam’s hand and leading him out the building. 

 

Sam frowns, “My candy melted away,” He says upset.

 

“It’s supposed to do that,” Castiel answers leading Sam further into the village. 

 

“I want more candy than,” Sam replies. 

 

“Maybe if you ask in private how you know I want to be asked I might say yes,” Castiel says. 

 

Sam wrinkles his nose at that thought. No, he will never say please alpha not ever. No candy needed if that’s what it takes. Sam is led to a huge building. Castiel asks for someone named Ellen and then sits down on a long bench and points for Sam to sit beside him so he does. Sam is happy for the rest though he has a feeling it won’t be for very long. After a few minutes ad woman comes up to the table. 

 

“Castiel I suppose you want your usual room?” She asks calmly. 

 

“Usual room and meals, please. With some extra food for this little one,” Castiel answers wrapping his arm around Sam.

 

“Did you adopt?” She asks eyeing Sam. 

 

“No Ellen, I got married,” Castiel replies. “Obviously I want a firm do not disturb order unless I have my business signs up. I want to make sure I can enjoy my time with my wife,” He says rubbing Sam side making him relaxed more. 

 

“That’s fine but you need pay extra for her food,” Ellen says. Castiel sighs pulling out a hand full of round things from the satchel. “Will this cover everything?” He questions. Ellen nods and takes the round things. She passes something over to Cas who stands and Sam copies.

 

“Your dinner will be up soon,” She says and Cas simply smiles at her. Sam follows Cas up many stairs to a door. He sticks what Ellen gave him into part of the door then opens it. 

 

There's a small room is behind the door. Sam looks around it, a bed, a chair, and a tall thing, a desk, that’s all. Castiel shoves his bags into the tall thing and Sam follows. Then Castiel sets his leather shoes near the door and again Sam copies. Then Sam climbs on the bed and flops onto his back happy so so happy. “Finally,” He says in a huff. Castiel pulls something out the tall thing and set them on the desk. Sam sits up. “What to do those say? And why were they left in the tall thing?” Sam asks. 

“The tall thing is a wardrobe,” Castiel answers. He holds up the papers most likely for Sam to read. Sam frowns. 

 

“I...Don’t know how to read,” Sam admits ashamed. 

 

Castiel sits the paper down. “I’m going to teach you how then. I can’t stand stupidity,” He says coldly. “The first sign is for the window it says “Herbalist in-house.” The second sign is for the door. It says “Clients welcome.” I’m not putting them up until tomorrow,” Castiel says. 

 

Castiel opens the wardrobe and pulls his pipe and matches out lighting it again. Cas then walks over to the bed and lays next Sam undoing Sam’s belt and having Sam lay on his chest and stomach. “It’s nice to relax with you again,” Castiel says. Then leans down and kisses Sam again. When he pulls away he asks a question, “Sam do you enjoy kissing me?” Cas questions. 

 

Sam find himself blushing. “I….I feel kinda weird but I like it,” he answers. 

 

“How would you feel if we kissed each other places besides the mouth?” Castiel asks his voice low in the that always makes Sam feel weird. Before Sam can answer there’s a knock of the door. Sam rolls over so Cas can get up. Cas walks over to the door opens it. Sam sits up there’s a teenage girl holding something in her arms at the door. “Thank you for the food, Jo,” Castiel says before shutting the door again. “Dinner is served,” Castiel says. 

 

Sam is excited he climbs off the bed to the floor eager for a good meal. The food smells amazing. So amazing Sam forgets about Cas’ question about kisses. 

  
  



	6. Hard lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam drinks way too much beer and gets hungover.

 

Sam stares at the tray before him. Two bowls of meat and potatoes covered in white gravy. Beside the bowls is a pitcher of liquid and cups as well as two wooden forks. Sam takes the bowl nearest to himself and a fork before digging into his food. He watches as Castiel pours the drink from the pitcher into his cup bit leaves Sam’s empty. Sam frowns he's thirsty, Cas barely gave him any water on the way to the village. When Cas begins eating and still hasn't given Sam anything to drink he decides to speak up. “I'm thirsty, ” he states.

 

Castiel sips from his cup, “It’s ale you won't like it, ” he replies. 

 

“I don't care I'm thirsty, ” Sam snaps. He's tired, hungry, thirsty and his feet and back hurt from walking so long and carrying his bag. He just wants a drink. 

 

Castiel sighs pouring the drink into Sam's cup. Sam then sets his bowl down, then he quickly gives a thank you before drinking eagerly. Cas waits to look at Sam for his reaction. Sam stops drinking some weird taste in the drink hits him. He sticks out his tongue. “Blah, ” he says. Castiel chuckles. This drink is horrible he hates the icky taste.

 

“Well, I told you, ” He says with a smile before eating from his own plate.  

 

Sam frowns. “I want tea, ” he states.

 

“And I'm not unpacking what’s needed for tea until tomorrow, ” Cas tells him starting to sound annoyed. 

 

Sam frowns again. He drinks from his cup again. The ale tastes awful but at least it's something. Soon enough Sam has finished his food and ale. He's starting to like the warm feeling the ale is giving him. So he decides to steal Castiel's cup drinking from it. Cas lets him. 

 

When Sam has had two cups of ale he starts to feel funny. He keeps hiccuping. For some reason, he just wants more ale. He doesn't want the warm feeling to stop at all. When Sam goes for a third cup Cas stops him.  “You've had enough, ” he tells Sam, his alpha shining through the haze of effects of the ale on both of them.

 

This is when Sam decides he doesn't want to listen. He's not sure why but the omega feels like rebelling, being reckless even. More than usual that is. He isn't sure why? Was it something in the drink itself? Sam isn't sure. Regardless Sam isn't going to listen to Cas. “No, ” the Omega says. 

 

“Excuse me?” Cas questions, giving Sam a chance to correct himself. He goes to pull the cup away from Sam.

 

“No! I-I...y-you're...you’re a... a...you're a bossy butt!” Sam says finding he's having a hard time thinking straight. 

 

Castiel looks at him, he looks ready to snap again. Then he blinks and closes his eyes. The alpha takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again. “Fine, you will learn from experience child,” Castiel states. With that he let's go of Sam’s cup. Sam drinks from it happily. 

 

Soon it becomes hard for Sam to sit up. Castiel picks him up and lays him on the bed. Sam suddenly doesn't feel very good. He rolls over of his side, sick violently expels from him onto the hardwood floor. Sam looks up at Castiel through blurry vision. The alpha doesn't look concerned he looks annoyed. That's the last thing Sam sees before passing out. 

 

When Sam wakes up again. His head hurts badly. He whimpers and feels an arm wrap around him tighter. “I know I know little one, ” he hears Castiel say. That's when he realizes it's Cas holding him. They must in bed together. Sam tries opening his eyes only to whimper and screw them shut again. It's like the Sun himself is sitting in their room him with them. Why has the sun fallen from the sky? What's happening?

Castiel sits up pushing Sam off of him. Sam clings to the alpha. He doesn't want Cas to leave him.  “Sam I'm getting something to cover your eyes, ” Cas says.

 

“Okay, ” Sam whimpers letting go of the alpha. Shortly after this Sam feels the bed dip again. Then something soft is wrapped around his eyes and tied in the back his head.

 

“It's a shame you're hungover and not in heat. It's a waste of a blindfold, ” Castiel states. Sam is just confused. “Sam, have you learned your lesson? This is what happens when you drink more than you can handle. Will you listen to your alpha when he tells you something know? Hmm, little one?” Cas asks softly. 

 

“Yes. I understand, ” Sam answers. He's being honest. In truth, he feels sick enough he never wants to touch ale again. Cas kisses the top of Sam's head.

 

Castiel stays in bed cuddling and holding Sam gently giving him sips of tea. Worried Sam won't be able to eat without being sick again. 

 

Cas only leaves bed to deal with clients coming into the room. He shushes all of them. Saying “My wife is not feeling well keep your fucking voice down, ” to anyone that speaks too loudly.

 

Between clients, Cas climbs into bed. He lays Sam on his chest and showers Sam with kisses and cuddles. He keeps telling how this is why he should never question his alpha. Never say no to his alpha. Sam says nothing to all of this. There's still rebel spark inside Sam. He does agree that he never should have drunk so much ale though. He’ll never give Cas the joy of knowing that. For the same reason, he’ll never call Cas alpha. 

 

“When you're feeling better you owe Ellen's daughter an apology. She had to wipe your sick up off the floor, ” Cas comments at some point in the day.

 

Sam frowns. He feels bad now. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't even remember being sick. “Alright, ” Sam finally says unsure. “I don't remember being sick. Did you give me hand plant?” Sam asks.

 

Then Sam hears Castiel chuckling. “No little one but getting drunk often has the same effect, ” he explains calmly. 

 

“Oh, ” Sam says. Why does everything that makes him feel funny to make him not remember things? He doesn't like that. 

 

Castiel blows smoke from his pipe into Sam’s face. “Handplant will help with your hangover, ” Cas explains. 

 

Sam is so desperate for relief he accepts this. He also accepts it when Cas kisses him with their mouths open to get more smoke into him. The omega finds himself blushing everything time. It's gotten to point that Castiel doesn't need to forcibly hold Sam in place so he doesn't worm away. Sam also always kisses him back. Cas always hum pleased after each kiss. 

 

The day goes on like this. Sam really has learned his lesson for drinking so much. 


	7. Kisses and Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's jealousy ends with nipple play. Also there's candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a new format of downloading from my phone. If everything looks good I'll keep doing this.

The day after Sam's hangover the little omega is relieved. He so happy that's over with. However now he's bored. He spends his time flopped on the bed in their room. His head hanging off the side. Seeing everything upside down makes it more fun somehow.

Castiel just sits at his desk smoking his pipe. Eyes glazed over. He must be just as bored as Sam. Between clients, that's all that happens. It's soooo boring.

 

When there are strangers in the room at least it's interesting. People come in with toothaches, rashes, back pain, warts, trouble sleeping. Any problem Sam could think someone wants help for. Castiel gives them powders, creams, teas, things like that. They give Cas round things from their pocket say thank you and leave. It's hard for Sam to adjust to seeing so many people. He's in awe of everyone. 

 

One woman comes in, sits on the floor and begins explaining how her baby has been biting her. Castiel just comments, “Show me the affected area”. So the woman undoes her blouse and reveals her breasts to Cas. Sam blushes and covers his face. Something that earns him laughter from both the adults in the room. 

 

Sam peaks between his fingers and sees Cas rubbing the beta woman's breasts. Sam quickly goes from shy to jealous. He hates this. Sam never wants to admit that he has a feeling for Castiel. Now here's this woman making him show his feelings.

 

After a few moments, the woman takes a small jar from Castiel and puts her breasts away (much to the pleasure of Sam). Then passes him round things and leaves. Cas takes his pipe into his mouth. 

 

The alpha looks over at Sam. Seeing the red, annoyed, pouting expression on Sam's face Cas frowns. “Don't be like that, ” Cas tells him. 

 

Sam sits up on the bed, facing Castiel and crossing his legs. Then he crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head away from Cas. “I have no idea what you're talking about, ” Sam snaps back with. 

 

Castiel gets up from the floor snuffing out his pipe as he does so. He walks over to the bed, lifting Sam gently into his lap. Sam still refuses to look at him. Cas begins rubbing circles between Sam’s shoulder blades. “Look at me little one, ” He orders. 

 

Sam shakes his head hiding his face against the alpha's chest. Cas takes Sam's chin making the omega meet his eyes. He leans down a kisses Sam, only for Sam to pull away annoyed. Keeping his face turned away. “Sam I only have eyes for you no one else. You have no reason to be jealous, ” Cas reassures the omega on his lap. Sam just huffs in response, he's not having any of this. He never thought he’d ever actually have feelings for Castiel but he doesn't like the thought of the alpha touching another. Cas is the only person he has left. Sam finds himself getting upset the more he thinks about this.

 

“What if you decide I’m not worth waiting for?” Sam questions nervous about the answer.

 

“Don't think like that little one. The best things in life don't come easy. Courtship can take its time, ” Castiel tells him. “I have an idea of what might make you feel better, ” The alpha suggests. 

 

Before Sam can respond Castiel is lifting Sam’s tunic up over his head. The alpha uses one hand to hold the omega's hands on top of his head. Sam is feeling nervous. He begins to squirm, he can’t see anything through the fabric over his head. This is probably why Cas is holding his arms in place. Sam feels fingers running along his side it tickles. Sam giggles he can’t help it. Soon the hand touches him makes its way to his chest. The nimble fingers work their magic of Sam's left nipple. Sam begins panting this feels weird but good like kissing. He hears a pleased hum Cas, he must be getting the reaction he wants. Castiel moves on from left nipple to the right. This earned him the same reaction from Sam. The little Omega is a whimpering and panting mess under Cas’ hands. Cas pulls his hand away, and Sam lets out a whine at the loss. The emptiness is quickly replaced by the wet warmth of a mouth and tongue. Sam becomes very flustered quickly. He feels Castiel's grin at least his skin. After a few minutes of this Cas stops and let's go of his hands. Sam pulls his dress down. Castiel seems eager to get Sam off is the lap. So he sits on the bed itself and Cas gets. “Feel better little one?” Cas asks his voice low. Is that what the alpha meant by kissing other places than the mouth? It must have been. Sam nods, still flushed he feels much better now. “Good, ” The alpha replies. Sam tilts his head, Cas’ trousers look tighter? Why? He’s confused. “I think you should go have fun outside like beta children. Just be back by the dinner hour. If I have to go look for you'll have a red ass when I find you, ” Castiel says sternly. 

 

“I'll be on time, ” Sam says gulping. He doesn't want to get in trouble. He’s very flustered and isn't sure why Cas wants him to leave. However the idea of getting to explore on his own his too great to pass up. Castiel takes a match and relights his pipe, he takes in a long drag. Then the alpha tosses a few round things off his desk to Sam. The omega catches them in his lap. “What are these for?” Sam asks curiously

 

“For candy or whatever just to keep yourself busy I have things I want to do without you here, ” Castiel explains waving off Sam.

 

That's all it takes for Sam to become eager for leaving. Sam rushes to put his boots and belt on. Castiel helps him tie his ribbon in his hair. When Cas hugs him goodbye Sam feels something hard in Castiel's trousers. This confuses him but he doesn't ask he's just happy to be getting candy. Castiel kisses Sam hard before letting him go.

 

Sam rushes out of the room, down the hallway and stairs. He has a hard time finding the door leading outside when he gets downstairs. When he finds the door he pushes it open with both hands. He looks around in awe at the village. It's so much busier during the day. People, kids, strange beasts. He clutches the round things tightly in his hand. He needs to find where the candy is. Yes, he could ask someone but Sam is too prideful to do that. Instead, he wanders around until he finds a building where he sees the containers from before in the window. Sam smiles a rushes inside the building. He walks to the counter. 

 

“Hello, little Samantha. What can I do for you today?” Crowley asks leaning against the counter looking fairly bored. 

 

Sam holds out his hand with his round things. “How much candy can I get with these? Castiel gave me these to get candy with, ” Sam explains trying to be sweet like how he imagines good omegas and good little beta girls should act.

 

“Come here, ” Crowley tells him pointing at the counter. Sam walks up to the counter. Crowley points a wooden crate and Sam stands on top it, making it easier for him to see the counter. “But what you have here, ” Crowley orders calmly.

 

The little Omega unfolds his hand letting the round things drop. They ding ding ding onto the counter as they fall. Crowley counts the round things out. “Okay, Castiel gave you 2$. You can get a lot with that. I hate saying this because it means less money for me but you should spend half of it here and save the other half,” Crowley suggests. Sam frowns and wrinkles his nose. He doesn't like that at all. He's really tired of adults telling him what to do. This is his money. “Don't get your knickers in a bunch,” Crowley says pointing behind Sam. The omega turns around to see what the older beta is pointing at. He's pointing at tubs along the wall. “Those are all a penny each. For 1$ you can get 100 candies, ” Crowley explains.

 

Sam whips his head back in the direction of the counter, his braids smacking the back of his neck as he does this. His jaw slacked. “I like that idea!” Sam yells. He jumps down from the wooden crate and rushes over to the wall. Sam goes to stick his hand in one the tubs.

 

“Use the tongs and bag please, ” Crowley says from behind his counter.

 

Sam looks around he finds the tongs and a few paper bags. He opens a bag and picks up the tongs. He fills up his bag with everything he can think of. When the bag is full he goes back up to the counter. Crowley gives him back the round things he has left. Sam waves goodbye to Crowley and leaves.

 

Sam looks around he has a whole bag of candies and more round things. He feels excited where could he go next? Sam isn't sure.

  
  
  
  



	8. Toys and Harshness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds new ways to spend pocket money and time and learns some harsh realities of life

 

Sam wanders around for a bit still very unsure of what to do. Should he spend the rest of his money or just eat his candy? He isn't sure. He walks until he sees a storefront he finds interesting. It's colorful like Crowley's store. He stares at the sign and wishes he could read. He frowns Cas really needs to teach him how to do that. He pushes the wooden door to the shop open.

 

“Hello there, little friend ”the cheerful man calls out from behind the counter.

 

Sam glances at the man before getting distracted by the contents of the store. “Hi, ” he replies looking around awe. There are things hanging from the ceiling and all the shelves. It reminds him of Castiel's-Their cabin that is only brighter. He loves it here. Sam walks up to the counter happy when he crates as Crowley has. He dumps his round things on the counter. “I have one dollar in round things, ” he announces causing the man behind the counter to laugh.

 

“You're not from around here are you?” The man questions. Sam shakes him nervously, does this man know he's not a beta?

 

“Do you know Castiel?” Sam questions.

 

“Oh that grumpy butt, ” the man says. Sam giggles violently, he nearly drops his bag of candy. “You're traveling with Castiel?” The man asks. Sam nods unable to contain his laughter.

 

“I’m his wife I guess,” Sam replies calmly.

 

The man behind the counter squints. “You're a little young for that aren't you?” The man asks. Sam nods, he doesn't really understand the wife thing. However, he knows he's young to have an Alpha bedside his sire and other family members.

 

“What's your name?” the man asks.

 

“Sam-Samantha...Its Samantha but I like to be called Sam, ” Sam finally manages.

 

“Okay, Sam I’m Garth, ” he says. Sam smiles politely.

 

“So what can I get for my dollar Mr.Garth?” Sam questions politely.

 

“I'm sure you'll find something, ” Garth reasure's him calmly.

 

Sam hops off the wooden box he was standing on and runs down one of the many aisles. Nothing catches his interest. That is until a doll meant to look like a moose person piques his interest. Sam pets its head, hazel glass eyes stare back at him and Sam smiles. The young omega hugs the doll to his chest. This is definitely what he wants to buy.

 

Sam walks back up the counter standing on his wooden box again. He feels reluctant to let go of the toy and so it can be paid for. He sets the plush down finally. Garth looks at the tag attached to the doll’s foot and frowns. “I’m guessing Castiel hasn't given you anything else to play with?” The Beta asks. Sam shakes head nervously. He doesn't think this is going well, something's wrong. “Okay, just this once I'll let you get away with this,” Garth says with a cheerful smile.

 

“Thank you, ” Sam says though he really isn't sure what he's gotten away with. Garth takes his round things. Sam is left with his bag of candy and his new doll. He waves goodbye to Garth who cheerfully waves back.

 

When Sam exits the shop the first thing on his mind is too find a safe place to eat his candy. He finds this spot near a pile wooden crates and empty cloth bags on side of one road. It's only sitting spot he's found that doesn't have any of those big beasts nearby. What did Cas call them? Horse. Yes. That was it. Sam doesn't like horse. Those are too large for Sam's liking. He doesn't trust them. Sam unwraps his first candy and pops it into his mouth. He likes this one a lot. Sam looks at the shiny paper it came in. He puts the paper back into the bag it came from. It's shiny Cas will probably be very happy when he sees that Sam has kept it for him. Sam takes another candy from bag clinging to his new doll. He does want to sew a dress for his moose doll maybe Cas will give him fabric to do so? Maybe some pretty dyed fabric. Dyed with turmeric a pretty yellow fabric that's what he'd like. Cas probably won't let him without asking please Alpha. Sam wrinkles his nose. Never. He takes his third candy into his mouth. Sitting still is becoming hard. Is it the candy's fault? Sam isn't sure.

 

This is when Sam sees a not wolf. He doesn't know what else to call these things that look like wolves but not really and also aren't really wolves, that live among the beta people. Castiel never told him what they are called. The thing comes over to Sam sniffing him. Sam gets very nervous when he's in his beast form he can smell things he can't normally smell. This thing is curious he may smell that Sam isn't a beta. Could it have been trained to smell out omegas and alphas? Sam growls at the beast. Like he would another wolf. Like Dean taught him to if an alpha ever cornered him in the forest. It's only after the growl escapes him that he realizes betas probably don’t growl like animals. Sam's head snaps up away the beast now nervously sniffing at him. His eyes meet a beta boy about his own age, “You’re weird!” The boy shouts at him.

 

Sam glares annoyed and angry at the boy. He doesn't know what that word means. However, he does know because of boys tone that it isn't a nice word. “I’m not weird you're weird!” Sam yells.

 

“Oh yeah? I don’t growl at dogs like I'm one of them. I'm not from the forest and I don't live with some creepy guy that couldn't find a wife his own age, ” The boy snaps back.

 

Sam is even angrier now. It's one thing for the boy to pick on him but Castiel isn't here to defend himself. Sam feels protective of the Alpha. “Don't you dare talk about Castiel like that! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Sam yells back. His voice waving. Why must omegas have such a hard time yelling without crying? They aren't built for anger but shyness and sadness.

 

“Yeah, I do! You probably weren't a virgin when he married you that's probably why your father sold you to an old creep because was too ashamed of you!” The boy shouts back.

 

That's it. This boy has picked on his alpha and his dead father Sam is done. He jumps down from his spot and hits the beta boy in the face. The way Dean taught him too if he was ever attacked. If an alpha ever forced themselves onto him. The beta boy hits him back.

 

It does take very long for the children to be in a full on brawl on the ground. In the dirt, in the middle of the road. Sam is winning and beta doesn't like that. Sam can tell. Soon enough there's a shocked crowd around them. Soon after that, a man pulls the children apart. “Stop it! both of you!” The man shouts. Sam growls at the man and struggles be let go.

 

The man drags both children and their belongings including the not wolf to a building. He forces Sam into a chair. Sam sees his doll and bag of candy on the man's writing desk. “Both of you will stay here until your parents come to get you. I’m not gonna have two children beating each other to death in the middle of town, ” The beta man says leaning on the desk.

 

“My parents won't ever come, ” Sam says. “They're both dead, ” Sam explains before spitting of the blood pooling in his mouth out onto the floor near the man's shoes. He's still angry.

 

“Who's looking after you?” The man asks.

 

Sam frowns, Castiel. Castiel is going to find out about what he's done. How much trouble he's gotten into. “Castiel. I am Castiel's wife, ” Sam says sheepishly.

 

The man in front him covers his face, “oh him, ” The man says he doesn't sound happy.  “Okay, you can stay here until Castiel comes to get you, ” The man says.

 

It isn't long the boys sitting next to each other begin fighting again it starts kicking and each other's legs from their chairs. Then more shouting. Soon enough Sam and the other boy are separated by the man, made to stand in different corners.

 

After some time the boy's mother comes for him and the not wolf. She isn't happy. Sam hears the woman smacking the boy and shouting about how, “No good man should ever strike a woman, ” And such. Sam finds himself grinning. Serves him right. Until he realizes Castiel be here and could very well do the same to him.

 

When Castiel shows up he's calm or seems calm at least. His voice is calm, but Sam can’t smell him thanks to the scent blockers. He can't see the Alpha's face either. “Thank you, sheriff Singer, for keeping an eye on my wife. I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused, ” Cas states calmly.

 

“It's alright just try to keep a better eye on her, Castiel, ” sheriff Singer replies.

 

“Samantha, ” Castiel says and Sam turns to meet eyes with Alpha. His legs are shaking. “Let's get you cleaned, ” Cas tells him. Taking his hand and his things from the desk. Sam is confused.

 

When they get back the building they were staying in and to their room again. Castiel shoves Sam on the bed, “Do you have any idea how close you were to breaking our cover!? Do you even care about your own life or mine!?” Castiel begins shouting now that no one else can hear him but Sam. “A little beta girl growling like a dog and attacking a beta boy and winning! You have any idea how that must look to these people?!” Castiel continues shouting and pacing back and forth now.

 

“He was saying bad things about you! And me! And my dead father!” Sam shouts back.

 

Castiel looks very fed up. “Then you come to find me or Crowley or Sheriff Singer or another adult you trust and we will settle things! You can't do stuff like what you did not here!” Cas continues to shout. "Do you know what they do to wolves here?” Cas this time much more calmly.

 

Sam shakes his terrified of the answer. Castiel scoops up the Omega up gently avoiding any bruises from the fight. They walk to a building that's empty. There are rows of benches inside. Up front, there's an area of the floor that's higher than rest. And laying on the floor there on the higher part. It’s a wolf skin. Sam falls to his knees in front of the pelt. He feels tears spilling over his eyes and soon sobs. He doesn't know this wolf, but it's still one of his own kind. Sam feels sobs ripping through his body. Grief, sadness, despair. “Do you understand now why you can't do the things you did today?” Castiel asks. San nods weakly.

 

Sam doesn't want to leave his fallen kin. Now all he can think of Dean. Dean never got a proper funeral either. Wolf remains are to be burned not kept like this. Castiel has to drag Sam away from the wolf pelt, carry him back to their room. He feels awful. He’s quiet besides his sobbing then. Castiel forces tea with handplant into him, hoping for both of them to some sleep.

 


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback chapter of Dean and Sam. Dean explains to Sam how mating works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also has one-sided weecest. Look at the new tags.

 

Sam sits bundled up by the fire. Covered in the smell of Dean. He will never get tired of the comfort smelling like his big brother gives him. Dean always smells like pine and applewood The now eldest of the pack is out hunting. He frowns thinking about how his brother is now the pack alpha makes him feel like crying again. Soon enough the tears come, he wipes them away with his baggy sleeve. He looks outside the damp rock inlet him and Dean are using for a den. It's getting dark. Hunting has been hard the winter has been harsh. They have been living off dry fruit and nuts for weeks. Dean's oped for chewing soft bark instead of food. He keeps saying Sam needs food more than him. Sam doesn't agree with that especially since he's not allowed on hunts anymore. Dean won't let him come says not safe. Not after Papa was killed. Sam fears the day Dean might not come back. He hears a howl. 

 

His head shoots up. Dean's only a half mile away and he has meat lots of meat. Sam feels his mouth water. There's a second howl asking Sam to shift. So he does exactly that stripping quickly and changing letting his beast out. He howls back. His howl is still shaky and high pitch compared to Dean. Soon the alpha is in the entrance of the cave, his coat covered in rich dark blood. He's dragging an elk. Sam’s tail thumps beside him and lets out an eager whine. He's so hungry. 

 

The second the elk is inside Sam rushes it. Only to be stopped by a sharp nip to the side the neck, only when he whimpers submissively that Dean lets go. He then sits down eager still but trying to look patient. It hasn't really worked the pup can't stop fidgeting. Dean is the pack alpha now he gets the first bite. It's only after Dean has chewed his way through the elk's ribcage drags out its heart that Sam gets up wagging his tail digging in himself. 

 

Well, the meal is over Dean drags waits left of the elk on their fire too dry out. That way the meat can keep. It's the best the alpha can do without salt to cure the meat. Sam's never had salt-cured meat he's only heard of it from Dean and his papa. They said there was a barrel of salt to keep meat in for winter in the cabin, but it was lost like everything else when the cabin burned. 

 

Then Dean sits down begins the task of licking the blood from Sam's thick winter fur. Sam returns the favor much more clumsily, however. The difference between the two is Dean doesn't stop when the blood is gone. He cleans over all the pup. Though he takes extra care with pup’s bum and between his hind legs Sam's never questioned this. He has no reason for it. It feels nice that's all that matters. Dean’s only started doing this after their papa was killed. The Omega doesn't know why this is. It just knows he enjoys Dean doing this. 

 

Later on, that night both the boys have shifted back and are bundled under blankets. Skin to skin, in the end, skin to skin under blankets often is warmer than with clothes on. This is again is a recent thing. “You know I just turned 12 right?” Dean says sounding a bit tired. Same shakes his head, confused Dean's never mentioned his age before. “I’m an adult now that I'm 12. That's what Dad said I'd be when I turned 12. I never thought I'd be the pack alpha as well, ” Dean continues looking sad.

 

“How long do I have before I'm 12?” Sam questions hushed. 

 

“Well, you’re gonna be nine this spring so a little over three years, ” Dean explains. This is the first time Sam's heard when he was born. 

 

Sam grins “So in three years I'll be an adult and then you can't be bossy to me anymore, ” he says gleefully. 

 

Dean laughs, his chest shakes making bob up and down with movement. “Sammy that's not how that works, ” Dean insists. 

 

“Yeah, it is! You said you’re an adult now! Adults don't have to take shit from anyone!” Sam replies loudly. 

 

“First of all where'd you learn that word from?” Dean questions. 

 

Sam tilts his head confused, “which word?” 

 

“Shit. Where'd you learn the word shit?” Dean asks he smells annoyed now 

 

“Learned it from you, ” The omega says shyly. Dean being annoyed means he could get angry. Sam's learned from both his big brother and father that an angry alpha is never good. 

 

“Well don't say it. Omegas shouldn't talk like that!” Dean speaks raising his voice he's not angry still only annoyed. 

 

“What about fuck?” Sam questions tilting his head. 

 

“No! You can't say fuck either that's even worse!” Dean shouts back. “Fuck, ” Dean says even more annoyed. “And you still have to listen to me when you’re 12 because I'm the alpha. Also, age has nothing to do with when an omega begins an adult. You’re an adult when you have your first heat, ” Dean explains like Sam should understand that. The confused look and smell but give it away that Sam doesn't have a clue about what Dean is talking about. The alpha runs his hands down his face. Then lets out a frustrated noise. “Oh my God Dad never gave you the talk, ” Dean says sounding very done.

 

“The talk?” Sam asks shyly.

 

Dean shakes his head. “Of course the old man left this for me to explain, ” he states rolling his eyes. “Sammy so you know where pups from?” The alpha asks.

 

The young pup thinks this a not a good question. Of course, he knows. “Pups come from their mama's bellies, ” Sam says very matter of a factly. 

 

“Yeah but do know how they get there in first place?” Dean comes back with. Sam shakes his head shyly. “Mating, ” Dean says.

 

“What's that?” Sam asks even more confused. 

 

“Mating is how pups get in mama's bellies. Mating is when usually starts during an omega's first heat. If an alpha ever tries to mate you before your first heat to fight back and Poughkeepsie do you understand me?” Dean asks very sternly. 

 

“Yes, De I understand, ” Sam answers. Though he still doesn't understand what mating is. “What happens during mating what is it?” 

 

Dean sighs, “The Alpha cock gets bigger gets what's called a knot. The alpha puts their cock inside the omega, ” he explains bluntly. 

 

“What's a cock?” Sam asks tilting his head. 

 

Dean groans, “Dad really did leave you clueless, ” The alpha comments. “A cock is that thing you have between your legs. And before you ask no you don't have a knot. Because you aren't an alpha.”

 

“Oh. Where does the alpha cock inside for mating?” Sam asks 

 

“It goes, ” Dean says his voice low as he moves his to Sam's bottom and gently spreads apart the cheeks touching the small right bud that lies between them. “Right there.” Sam feels his face flush and he hides his face against Dean's chest. “As you're all shy now, ” he says chuckling.

 

“I am not! I just don't want you to touch me there!” Sam shouts defensively. 

 

Dean then let's go Sam's bum and wrapped his arms around the small pup again, laughing. He kisses the top of Sam's head when he's calmed down and the siblings fall asleep like that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Pyre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes things right and Sam gets some closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lise235 is now my beta so hopefully this looks much more polished :)

After Sam saw that wolf pelt he couldn't get it out his mind. He kept crying every time he thought  about it. Castiels answer to this was to numb Sam's feelings. With hand plant and ale of course. This lasted several days before Sam got tired of feeling numb.

  
  


He started crying again trying to keep quiet so Cas doesn't hear him, his hands balled in fists clinging onto his doll. At least his doll gives him some comfort with being numb. Castiel looks over from his desk to Sam's. “Sam you need to  move on, you can't let one hunted wolf ruin your life”, the alpha sternly insists. All Sam can think of is Dean! Someone doing that with Dean's body! He wants to hit Castiel! He's an alpha Sam shouldn't want to hit him at all. He shouldn't be thinking that, but he is. Cas gets up from his seat and walks over to the bed with a mug in his hand, “easy way?”  Castiel asks, wanting to know if the omega will drink it on his own. Sam shakes his head, not looking up at the alpha. Cas sighs again and sits down on the bed ready to force the contents of the mug down Sam's throat. The omega acts quickly and without thinking, he kicks Cas as hard as he can with both legs, shouting, “No!” As loud as he can, louder than he's ever screamed. He manages to catch the alpha off guard hitting him square in the chest hard. Hard enough that he almost falls backwards onto the bed. The mug falling to the floor and breaking into pieces.

  
  


After this Sam’s eyes widen in fear as he realizes what he’s done. He looks up only to meet eyes with Castiel and he's angry…..he's so, so angry. “I am doing everything I can to make you feel good!” Castiel shouts, completely enraged.

  
  


Something within Sam tells him to stand his ground so he shouts at the top of his lungs,   “I don’t want to feel empty how that stuff makes me feel! Maybe if you didn't use so much of it you wouldn't be such a fucking asshole!”

The next thing Sam knows he's been slapped across the face hard.

“I understand you are a child and you don’t get how the world works yet,  but you do not disrespect me like that! I have done nothing but try to help you since I found you!” Castiel shouts back at Sam, who sobs and looks at him through his tears, holding his stinging face.

“I hate you..” Sam mutters.

  
  


Castiel shakes his head, “You don’t mean that you’re just upset, ” He says beginning to calm down again. “I shouldn't expect you to be an adult, you’re just a fledgling, ” Castiel continues remorse filling his voice. “You aren't the only one with dead people Sam, I have them too”.

The alpha begins to speak again but is interrupted by a hard knock on their door. The alpha sighs, sounding exhausted now as he gets up to answer. Sam turns his head towards the door cupping his slapped cheek, still sniffling.

  
  


When the door opens Ellen is standing in the hall. Tapping her heeled boot on the floor with her arms crossed. “What the hell is going in here?” the woman snaps.

  
  


“This a domestic matter. It is frankly none of your damn business, ” Castiel responds,  going to close the door again.

  
  


Ellen shoves one  foot in the door. “It's not a domestic matter when rape is involved”,  she retorts.

  
  


Castiel smiles. It's not a happy smile,  it's a small angry smile. Sam gulps and is filled with even more fear than before. “Excuse me did you just accuse me of  being a rapist?” he snaps.

Castiel raises his hand pointing his finger at Ellen, “First of all…..I am not a rapist!!  Secondly, even I were, last I checked under your laws a man can't rape his wife”, Castiel replies, still angry.

  
  


“He can if his wife hasn't hit puberty yet, ” Ellen answers back.

  
  


Castiel sighs before turning back to Sam. “Have I ever raped you?” The alpha asks.

Sam feels confused he doesn't know what that word means. Still, he shakes his head no and Castiel smiles satisfied before closing the door. Ellen allows this, but annoyed stomping can be heard from the hall. The alpha sits down in his chair. Leaning down to clean up the broken pottery off the floor. He pauses and looks up at Sam, ”Do you even know what rape is?” He asks. The omega shakes his head. “Mating someone by force, ” The alpha explains before continuing to pick up the pottery. He puts the pile into a small cloth, leaving the cloth in the hall to collect their other dishes. “I would never rape you by the way”, the alpha adds sitting back at his desk.

  
  


Sam frowns, “And I don't really hate you”,  he says still sad.

  
  


Cas looks over and smiles at Sam, ”I know”.  He then gets up from his desk and sits next to Sam and kisses him.  Sam shyly returns the kiss.

  
  


“But I am still not happy with you”,  the omega says trying sound tough.

  
  


“You got  that right”,  Cas replies gently stroking the same cheek he hit earlier. Sam can't help but lean into the touch. “You're not the only one who has lost people Sam”,  he sighs looking away from Sam, struggling to keep himself composed.

  
  


“And would you be okay with someone skinning any of  those people?” Sam asks annoyed.

  
  


Castiel clicks his tongue turning back to the omega. “No Sam I would not be okay with it”, he snaps back.

  
  


“Then why should I be okay with it!”  Sam questions raising his voice.

  
  


“Watch your tone”, Castiel orders. “I will not hesitate to slap you again”,  he warns.

  
  


Sam whimpers, but Cas just smiles. “Good omega”,  the alpha says, leaning in to kiss him. “I want an apology for your behaviour before”, the Alpha demands sternly.

  
  


“I'm so sorry Cas, I didn't mean any of it”, the small Omega says, setting his doll aside to climb into Castiel's lap and hug the alpha. Castiel pets the omega’s head and hums.

  
  


“One day I'll teach you how mated omegas should apologise,  but I will accept this for now”, Castiel says hugging and petting Sam.

  
  


Sam pulls away to look up at Cas confused. “What would I need to do?” He asks curiously.

  
  


Castiel lets out a low chuckle. Before gently moving Sam off his lap and pulling his cock out of  his trousers. Sam turns his head away. “Sam look at it”, the alpha orders softly.

  
  


Sam looks up, his eyes meet the alpha’s, then he trails down to look at what's hanging out of Cas’ trousers, blushing profusely. “What do I do?” Sam questions.

  
  


“You put it in your mouth”,  Cas calmly explains. Sam’s jaw drops as he stares up at Castiel, then he just shakes his head. The alpha just chuckles and shoves himself back into his trousers. “I won't force you. Your reaction is cute enough though”, the alpha says sounding content. Sam curls back up onto the alphas lap again still blushing.

  
  


Cas rubs circles onto  Sam's back. “I want to make this right for you”,  Castiel insists, reaching over for his pipe and lighting it.

  
  


“How?” Sam questions being lulled by the soft touches.

  
  


Castiel simply grins in response.

\---------------------------------------------

  
  


Late that evening Cas and Sam are outside the building from before. “I am letting my knot think for me again. I believe I am breaking into a church and stealing a wolf pelt because my omega wants me to”, the alpha mutters shaking his head.

  
  


Sam is confused, he doesn't know what that means. “What?” Sam asks.

  
  


Castiel just shakes his head. When they get to the building he picks Sam  up. The omega tenses in confusion at being lifted. “Climb in through the window and unlock the door for me. The plan will go from there”, the alpha orders. Sam puts his feet in the window,  he gulps trying brace himself for the jump. Cas shoves him in without warning. Sam crashes to the wood floor of the building with a loud thud, yelping when he feels impact with the floor. Yeah, he's gonna be sore and possibly bruised after this.

“Are you hurt?” Sam hears from the other side of the window.

  
  


“I think so, ” Sam mumbles back. He looks around for the door. He walks over and unlocks the door. He hears footsteps than his alpha comes to the door and walks in.

  
  


Castiel pets Sam’s head as he walks past  him. Sam follows Cas to the higher area. The alpha kneels next to the pelt. Sam feels tears coming as Cas folds up the pelt gently placing in his bag. Then he stands and picks up Sam.   The couple find a quiet place away from anyone else in the village and start work on a small pyre. Big enough to get the job done, but not to attract attention. Castiel lays the wolf pelt in the fire.

  
  


“You should say something”, the alpha calmly comments as he lights his pipe with a match from his pocket.

  
  


Sam hugs his arms around himself and shrugs. “I don't know what to say”,  he answers, sniffling as he does so.

  
  


“Do your people have a way of mourning the dead?”  Castiel asks around his pipe. Sam again shrugs. Castiel questions, “What did your brother say when your father passed away?”

  
  


“I don't remember I was too busy crying” Sam says sadly.

  
  


Castiel pauses in thought, before speaking again, “Take pity on this soul who has no particular friends or family to mourn them. Who through the negligence of those alive or through the length of time that  has been forgotten by all. Shall their soul be at peace”, the alpha says, his voice is low like he has this memorized. Cas puts his hand on Sam's shoulder. “You should say something for Dean”, he insists.

  
  


“This isn't Dean”,  Sam replies shaking his head.

  
  


“I know,  but I think it would help you get closer”, Castiel replies, taking the pipe out to fully exhale after he speaks.

  
  


Sam nods,  then tries to think of something to say. He can't bring himself to speak,  he just starts sobbing. Castiel is quick to hug Sam tightly to comfort him.

  
  


Eventually, Sam does compose himself. “I miss him so much,  but hope he's in a better place”, Sam finally gets out.

  
  


“That's it, you did it”, praises Cas.

  
  


When nothing but ashes are  left in the fire, the couple sneak their way back in  the small room they are renting. Sam is filled with relief after this.

  
  


Of course Cas is quick to give Sam tea with the hand plant to get him to sleep when they get into bed. Sam groans but accepts it while Cas smiles at him.


	11. Knowledge and Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel begins teaching Sam reading, writing, and numbers. Then they play poker with a group of betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta/edited by lise235

 

The day after Sam and Cas burned the pelt, the alpha had got two black slates, one a bit bigger than the other, as well white dusty thin stones and finally a leather switch. Sam had gulped nervously upon seeing it. This made the alpha smirk, which only made Sam more nervous.

 

“Smacking naughty children that don't pay attention during lessons is commonplace for any good tudor, ” The alpha had explained, running his hand along the leather switch.

 

Sam's lessons begin that day between clients. He struggled at first remembering letters and numbers. He was clumsy with his writing as well, all the curves and loops were hard to keep track of. Every time Sam messed up badly Castiel would sigh, followed by the Alpha sternly ordering, “Hold out your hands”. When Sam did hold out his hands the switch would come down hard across both, making him gasp, whimper and even cry. As the days went on the strikes for Sam got fewer and fewer.

 

Today was different, no lessons had been started and it was already lunchtime. Sam was sat on the floor leaning against one of the bedposts with Castiel sat across from him. The Alpha has a mug of ale and the little omega has his mug of tea. They both have a green soup with meat in it with sides of browned bread. 

 

“What meat is this?” Sam questions he really likes it. He wants Castiel to hunt it when they get home. 

 

The alpha looks up at him his hand pausing bread dipped into the soup. “It's pork, ” he answers dryly. 

 

Sam lets out a soft hum, “I like pork. Can we hunt it?” He asks hopefully.

 

Castiel shook his head and explains, “Wild boar isn't around here. We'd need to travel south for that. So far south we'd need a wagon and you're scared of horses so we can't do that, ” Castiel  pops his soup-soaked bread into his mouth.

 

“I'm not scared of horses, I just don't like them, ” Sam whines defensively and Castiel chuckles behind his hand.

 

“How do betas get the meat then?” Sam asks, looking confused. Then he scoops a spoon full of soup into his mouth.

 

“They raise domestic pigs themselves, ” Castiel answers. 

 

Sam is completely shocked, he's never heard of such a thing!  “We should raise animals for food as well then, ” he suggests. 

 

Castiel laughs deeply and loudly. “Sam I'm a herbalist and a merchant, not a meat farmer. If I were a farmer and not a herbalist that hunts for his food you'd be dead, ” Castiel explains.

 

“Oh,  you're right...I guess, ” Sam says much more meek now. He hates admitting the alpha is right.  

 

“We can visit the butcher before we leave here and stock up on salted pork. However, you are not to touch it until winter, ” Castiel says slowly beginning to look more stern.

 

Sam nods, lifting up his bowl to his mouth to finish off his soup. “Can I have my candies now?” Sam questions speaking sweetly trying to win favor.  

 

Castiel sighs shoving the paper bag at Sam. “You can have five, ” he orders. “Still don’t know how Crowley managed to send you home with a hundred pieces of candy, what the hell was he thinking? And Garth let you buy a $4 doll for $1!  You must just make all men stupid with your looks, yes?” The alpha sounds finished, not annoyed, just done. 

 

“I do that?” Sam asks confused tilting his head like a puppy. 

 

Castiel sighs, then grins. “You make me think with my knot and not my brain, ” He answers. Sam feels a blush creep across his a face. The Omega doesn't know what to say. “Waiting for your first heat is incredibly taxing on my body, ” Castiel says and then polishes off his food. 

 

“Do you think Garth and Crowley want to mate with me?” Sam asks shyly taking the first candy out of the bag and popping it into his mouth. 

 

“I don’t know if they do or not but I do wonder about the effect you have on people. I wonder if everyone feels the same head-spinning attraction that I do, ” Castiel muses. 

 

“Oh, ” Sam says speaking around his candy.  He doesn't know how he feels about that. He's getting used the idea of Castiel wanting him, and even beginning to want him back, not that he'd ever tell his alpha that. However, it had never occurred to Sam that other people would feel the same way about him. This makes Sam feel conscientious. He needs to be more cautious around adults. Sam pulls himself from his thoughts and passes the paper his candy was wrapped to Cas, who begins folding it. This has been happening since Sam got his candy and he's still in awe every time. Castiel sets the wrapper down on his desk and it's now shaped like a flower. Sam stares at it. It’s so pretty. 

 

“Still shocked by how talented your alpha is?” Castiel asks with a half-grin,  jokingly. 

 

“Yeah, ” Sam mutters softly too in awe to focus on he's saying. He Sees Cas smile at that.

 

Castiel leans over and kisses Sam gently. “Finish your candy quickly there's something I want to do, ” Castiel's voice is low. He then runs his thumb over Sam's lower lip. Sam blushes at the alphas smile. 

 

The omega finishes off his five candies quickly.

 

Then Sam finds himself sat on the floor of the main area of the big building they are staying in. An embroidery hoop in this lab. Deep red fabric through the hoop and bright turmeric dyed thread. Exactly what he asked for the day after he got his doll and finally and he's been given it. Enough fabric to make a dress for his doll and one for himself if he manages to sew neatly.

 

Castiel is at a table with beta men. Apparently Cas in winning. He wins everything, much to the annoyance of the betas. One of the men asks if anyone else wants to join in for the next round. Sam pops his head up, “I want to join in, ” he says shyly. 

 

The table bursts out into laughter including Castiel. Sam wrinkles his nose he doesn't understand why they are laughing. “Oh come on let her try, ” one of the men says after he stops laughing. 

 

The alpha shrugs then pat his lap, “Samantha, come up here and sit on my lap for a game.  I'll show you how to play and if you still want to join in I'll let you after that, ” Castiel says sipping his ale and counting his winnings. 

 

“Yeah,  that's a good idea. Maybe with that tight little cunt pressed against your cock distracting you, maybe one of us can win, ” one the betas states with a sly, lustful smirk. 

 

Castiel chokes on his ale spitting some of it on the floor. He wipes his mouth on his loose

tunic sleeve. The alpha shoots the beta a glare for his rude comment as the rest of the betas laugh. Castiel just shakes his head and pulls Sam up on his lap leaving the embroidery hoop behind. The alpha leans over whispering into Sam's ear his voice low. “The first rule a of poker game is keeping a straight face. Don't show any emotion do you understand?” he whispers. Sam nods in response blushing at the way the alphas breath tickles him.

 

The whole game Cas whispers things about the game into Sam's ear. By the end of the game, the omega really thinks he has the hang of it. Castiel loses this game he looks frustrated and Sam feels him tense under him. He softly pushes Sam off his lap, the omega climbs up onto the chair next to his alpha. Cas still looks tense as he takes a long drink of ale. “You still in Castiel?” One of the betas questions. The alpha replies with a curt nod. Castiel gives Sam a hand full of round things to bet with so he can join in. The betas are eager to make bets thinking Sam will be easy to beat.

 

Sam struggles on his own while playing the game at first. However, the small omega does get the hang of it. After a while he gets a really good hand. He struggles to keep himself calm. He thinks about hunting and how still and calms he needs to be when hunting deer. He does his best to channel the feeling.  He glances over at Castiel, his leg is shaking under the table, the alpha is nervous. 

 

When the game ends everyone, including Cas, is amazed when Sam wins. Castiel scoops the omega up and kisses him passionately. Sam is flustered and blushing when the kiss ends. “I did well?” the omega asks him. 

 

“Sam, you just won us over $200!” he joyfully exclaims. Sam's jaw drops, shock evident on his face in response to this. He didn’t even know numbers could get that big! Castiel is quick to dump all the round things from the table in one of his bags. While the men at the table are visibly annoyed by Sam winning. The young boy pays them all no mind, he's done a good thing and pleased his alpha. Once the round things were collected into the bag the alpha turns to his little omega, “Collect your things, we are going out to celebrate how happy you've made your husband, ” He orders gently. 

 

Sam was quick to get his embroidery hoop up and follow his alpha. He grins at the betas glaring at him as he walks past them and takes Castiel's hand. Once back in their room the alpha puts the bag of round things in the wardrobe. He’d already taken a hand full of round things from the bag and put them into his pocket. Sam puts his hoop away while the wardrobe is open. “Where are we going?” Sam questions innocently. 

 

Castiel just hums in response. However, when his omega looks up at him annoyed he sits down on their bed. “Come here little one, ” He calls calmly patting his lap. Sam is, of course, quick to trot over to the bed and climb up onto Castiel’s lap. He's not really looking at his alpha's face. Cas’ response to this is to gently tilt the boy's face up to meet his eyes, choosing to kiss him while he has him held in place. Sam, of course, returns the kiss. “The place where I’m taking you isn't a place for children. You need to stay close and listen to me without question while we are there. Is that clear?” 

 

“Yes al- yes Cas, ” Sam says softly feeling shy about his near slip-up. 

 

Castiel grins down at him, “One day you will willingly call me alpha. I guess today isn't that day but oh well. That's just another reason for me to look forward to your first heat, ”

 

Sam scrunches his face up at Cas. No, he thinks, no that’s not gonna change a thing. Cas then gently pushes him off his lap before he can say anything. He takes the omega's hand leading the little omega out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you get to see how they celebrate ;)


	12. Opium Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel uses his (Well Sam's) poker winnings to go to a opium den. Of course he takes his little wife with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was betad by a kind lizard

Castiel leads his little omega through the streets of the village. Sam clings to the Alpha’s strong hand with his much smaller one. 

 

Then the Alpha stops to push an old looking door open. Cas then points to a chair. “Sit, ” he orders. So that's exactly the Omega does. 

 

The chair is tall enough that Sam's feet can't reach the floor. Cas leans his elbow on a counter at the other end of the small room and rings the bell set on the counter. The omega finds that, to him, this room really should be much bigger for the size of the building. Where Is everything else? Sam kicks his feet as he sits, mildly impatient, his fur boots swooshing through the air. Sam looks around the room very plain. Nothing on the wall to look at. Nothing on shelves to count (Practicing counting had become one of Sam's favorite things to do to pass times like this). He wants to climb down from the chair and look for  something to play with. However, he resists this urge. He's done well making his Alpha happy today; he doesn't want to undo that. Sam's thoughts are stunted quickly by Cas picking up and ringing the bell again - this time a bit stronger. Sam watches this and sighs. He has a feeling they are going to be here a long time. Castiel looks over at Sam, “I know the little one I don't like waiting either. I should hop the counter, ” The Alpha suggests, with confidence. The little wolf isn't sure why but he giggles.  “You like your Alpha being a rebel huh?” Cas questions, still grinning and his voice low.

 

Sam blushes. Something about Alpha’s tone makes him feel this way. “Yes I do, ” The little omega answers and Cas hums. He doesn't jump the counter though, he rings the bell a third and fourth time quickly and violently the grin being replaced with a stern look. 

 

A man comes out from behind a curtain and stands behind the counter, “Alright I'm here!  You can stop ringing the damn bell now!” The man shouts.

 

Cas grins and rings the bell again. Petty and childish Sam thinks. He definitely likes Cas acting like this. The omega giggles into his hands profusely. “You know Andy, you really should stop sampling your own supply during business hours. It's unprofessional leaving your customers waiting, ” Castiel replies mockingly.

 

“Don't ask people to do things that you know damn well you couldn't yourself, ” The man called Andy answers.

 

The Alpha dumps his round things on the counter. “Three hours for two people, I'd really like to get this conversation over with,” he says dryly.

 

Andy looks confused “Two people?” he asks Cas points at Sam. Andy looks over at Sam and the omega waves at the beta politely. “Oh no. Hell no in fact. I can’t have you bringing kids into an opium den that's also a fucking brothel. Not happening, ” Andy insists. 

 

Castiel sighs, “She's my wife. So clearly she's not a child, ” he answers back.

 

“You're married to Castiel?”Andy asks him. The little omega nods as his answer. “ Well Castiel I knew you were a shitbag but never I pegged you for a pedophile, ” Andy says as he counts all the round things. Then Andy disappears through the curtains. When he reappears he's opening a door next to the counter. “Enjoy your time, ” Andy says. Cas gestures for Sam to follow him so the omega hops down from his seat and runs to his Alpha taking his hand once it’s in reach. 

 

Once through the door, Castiel is handed two strange looking sticks. Sam is left stunned by everything happening around him. Many betas in various levels of undress. Not just men - he had seen Dean and one Castiel naked enough to not be phased by that - but women as well. The omega feels a blush covering his face. This is far more then he's used to. He has no idea where to look. His alpha is leading somewhere but Sam can't pay attention to where there are too many distractions. Cas gently pushes Sam down onto a cushion. The cushion is so bright and soft and mix of red and oranges and browns. Sam can't help but stare down into it. Cas sits down beside him. The alpha sets one of the sticks down and puts the other one in his mouth, then lights the end with a match. The stick is a funny pipe. “Why can't I have mine?” Sam questions with a whine in his voice.

 

Castiel just smiles removing the pipe from his mouth. He leans over and gives Sam a heavy kiss, blowing smoke into his mouth. The effects of whatever was in the pipe hit Sam really hard. His head feels floaty. Way more floaty then pipes usually makes him. He sinks back in the cushion and watches the room spin, giggling uncontrollably. 

 

Cas looks over at him and laughs, “You are so high. One hit of opium and you're done. This just means more for me, ” he says then chuckles before inhaling on the pipe again. 

 

Sam lays there staring up at oil lamps hanging from the ceiling for light. They look like sparkling stars to him.

 

The omega loses track of time. He only gets pulled from the thoughts when he sees a topless woman beta standing to hold a tray He sits up out of shock. “Cocaine,” The beta says. It's not a statement or a question it sounds more like random noise than a word to Sam right now.

 

“Yes thank you. Then I would like you not to disturb us until our time is up, ” Cas answers, a sharpness to his tone. 

 

The beta simply nods as Castiel sits up. He takes something off the tray and places it inside his nose, confusing Sam greatly. After this, the Alpha runs his finger across the tray and then shoves his finger inside Sam's mouth smearing bitter powder across the Omega’s gums. 

 

Sam feels his eyes go wide and his heart begins racing. Cas grins at him and the beta leaves. The Alpha then pulls a curtain shut closing them in the tiny room with just the oversized cushion and their pipes. 

 

The omega clings to his mate tightly, extremely confused by how his body and mind feel. “I'm really hoping these drugs will have the same effect on your memory that cannabis does,” Alpha comments. Sam is again confused. He goes to speak, but before he can he feels a hand under his dress. He's too shocked to say no or try to stop the Alpha from touching him. This protest and shock are replaced by a new, good, but strange feeling as Castiel moves his hand around. The little omega throws his head back because of the great feeling. The Alpha stops moving his hand and pulls it away and Sam whimpers. Cas holds this finger up to the child's lips and orders, “Hush, ” he orders. 

 

The little omega does his quiet down, “Yes Alp-” 

 

Castiel's hand clamps down over Sam's mouth cutting him off. Using his free hand Cas lifts up one of the omega’s legs and smacks the child’s thigh harshly, making Sam whimper loudly into the Alpha’s hand, his eyes spilling over with tears. “You know I love hearing you say that, but you can't use that word here. It's not safe, ” the Alpha demands. Sam nods at his answer. It's confusing for him but if not calling his Alpha, “Alpha” makes him happy then that's what he'll do. 

 

The hand is lifted away from his. Cas then manhandles the small omega bunching his dress up to his waist. The Alpha looks at Sam with a gaze that again confuses the little omega, making the child tilt his head. The Alpha notices and smiles wide, wider than normal. Perhaps because of whatever was in that pipe or on that tray? He's isn't sure. Sam tries to smile as wide as Castiel. The Alpha snickers, then he leans down and kisses Sam on the mouth. This makes the omega giggle. Cas breaks the kiss but he stays above Sam leaning on his elbows. “You are the most precious thing when you're high, ” the Alpha says, his voice low. 

 

Cas pulls himself lower until his face is right between Sam’s legs. The omega’s mind is suddenly a haze of pleasure amongst his confusion. Sam begins giggling. Whatever his alpha is doing tickles, but it feels amazing. 

 

The good feeling builds up inside the omega’s small body. This build-up is followed by more disorientation. His alpha looks up at him and smiles. Sam just pants and lets out a whine. “You’re confused aren’t you?” Cas questions his voice still low. 

 

“Yes-” The omega says having to force himself to not call Castiel his Alpha.

 

Cas chuckles into his hand. “That my dear Sam was an orgasm,” he explains. 

 

Sam looks off to the side trying to think, but he can’t come up with anything. His Alpha’s explanation does nothing to ease his bewilderment at what happened. “Your first heat is still a long way off. That was a dry orgasm,” Cas comments like that mean anything to the little intoxicated omega. Castiel lays on his side propping himself up with his elbow. He shakes his head at the confused Omega. “You have no idea what’s happening at all do you?” The Alpha asks and Sam just shakes his head making the Alpha laugh again. 

 

The Alpha pulls Sam’s dress down again. Castiel then pulls his trousers down and begins stroking his cock. The little omega just stares at him and his actions dumbfounded. “I usually do this when you’re asleep,” The Alpha comments, his voice rougher than before. Cas uses his free hand to cup the omega’s face. Sam leans into the touch. His mind still in g yet his heart still beating into ears. He doesn’t understand what his Alpha is doing he’s just happy Castiel seems to finally be calming down. 

 

This point of calm ends when look on Castiel face changes. Sam realizes his Alpha isn’t looking at him anymore he’s looking past him. Cas fixes his trousers and sits up. “Stay here,” he orders before standing and leaving through the curtain. Sam’s fear of being left alone stops him from listening to his Alpha. He stands up and goes to follow Castiel. By the time Sam gets the room to stay still and draws the curtain, he can’t see his Alpha. So he picks one way to walk and just goes. The building is busy and perplexing. The longer he goes without finding Cas the more stressed out and panicked Sam gets. 

 

A beta rushes past Sam knocking the child over. The omega tries to get up but he can’t get his balance back. All he wants is his Alpha, Sam feels his eyes filling with tears again. The little omega feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks up, hoping to see Castiel. 

 

His eyes meet with Crowley’s instead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment before you go :)


End file.
